Una Excepción A Las Reglas
by EmmaJoliton
Summary: Es raro y complicado, cuando dos personas completamente muy diferentes, de repente y bajo circunstancias extremas, se dan cuenta que comparten un profundo trauma. Morrigan encontrará a una persona bastante familiar en peligro y desde allí las cosas se complican aún mas. Basado casi cuatro años después de la ruina y el sacrificio de la guarda.
1. La Bruja

ACTUALIZACIÓN 8/9/2015: He corregido algunos errores en los capítulos publicados. Entre el día de hoy y mañana, serás publicados los restantes. Disculpen la demora en la actualización, he tenido algunos inconvenientes y he tenido que traducir los nuevos capítulos otra vez.

* * *

Esta historia basada en un romance entre Morrigan y Leliana, pertenece al autor Narcosynthesis, quien amablemente me permitió traducir esta maravillosa historia al castellano, originalmente en ingles. Los invito a que también lean la original y dejen sus comentarios por su historia.

VERSIÓN ORIGINAL POR Narcosynthesis: s/8386760/1/An-exception-to-the-Rules

Así mismo, pueden leer la secuela y su última y grandiosa historia. Basadas en los mismo personajes.

Speak the woeda: s/9232142/1/Speak-the-words

As the Witch joined the Game: s/11254219/1/As-the-Witch-joined-the-Game

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Bioware. La historia es ficción y no se gana nada por ello.

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Introducción: La Bruja"

"Maldita sea."

Es la segunda vez que tropiezo con una piedra. El condenado camino se hace cada vez mas largo y sinuoso frente a mi. Con cada paso, mis pies se enredan en la hierba salvaje crecida a raudales y con alguna que otra raiz de árbol, teniendo que luchar por no caer.

Las gotas de sudor que caen sobre mis ojos, haciendome pestañar repetidas veces para aclarar la visión, deseando internamente poder limpiarlas.

Es muy molesto el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo. Es un esfuerzo físico intenso. Sintiendo cada vez más el dolor en mi espalda, como mis músculos van perdiendo su fuerza por trabajar más de la cuenta. Y todo esto no es debido a que el trayecto en si sea dificultoso o poco transitable. Podría hacerlo en menos tiempo y con menos esfuerzo. El problema radica en que llevo una carga extra.

Y a decir verdad, yo no debería estar haciendo esto. No debería llevar ninguna carga pesada, y mucho menos a una persona. ¡Y por horas!

Pero lo más desconcertante de toda la maldita situación, es que cada vez que miro la cara de la mujer que cargo, no puedo encontrar o pensar alguna explicación lógica y racional para entender lo que me condujo a hacerlo. No tiene sentido, en absoluto.

_Y se suponía que sería un viaje tranquilo..._

Cuando vi a la chica recostada levemente sobre un árbol, la herida de su hombro no evidenciaba que fuera profunda, o lo suficientmente grave como para que muriera desangrada. Con el vendaje simple e improvisado que le hice era más que suficiente. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que la mantenía inconciente y a punto de matar. La herida no es el mayor de sus problemas ahora.

De todas maneras: no había razón para que yo hicera todo este esfuerzo. Ella no era mi problema. Primero, la habia curado ¿por qué?, no lo sé. Y lo segundo menos racional e ilógico que hago, es cargarla en mis brazos, buscando un lugar en donde dejarla. Aún así, sabiendo que todo el esfuerzo pueda resultar en vano. Dado que puede morir justamente ahora.

Por eso me pregunto: ¿Dónde quedó la racionalidad? ¿Por qué no la dejo morir aquí y ahora?

__Si la racionalidad falla, sólo tienes que seguir tu instinto por el momento. Normalmente te trae de vuelta. __

Doy un fuerte suspiro y sacudo levemente mi cabeza, no quiero recordar sus enseñanzas por ahora. Debo concentrarme en esta tarea. Dejarla allí y marchcarme. Simple. Alguien se encargara de ella. Fin del asunto. No será necesario cuestionarme esta acción.

Enderezo y estabilizo mi ritmo. Mejor no pensar en ello demasiado y simplemente seguir adelante.

__Antes de que ella deje de respirar de nuevo.__

Si, debido a que también eso es realmente... molesto.

* * *

La espesura de Korcari parece extenderse infinitamente sin final a la vista, incluso desde este punto tan alto. En la luz de la tarde ni siquiera se ve tan aterrador. Sólo un simple bosque frondoso, con animales salvajes y aves revoloteando por sus alrededores. Tampoco es que tuviera ninguna intención de entrar. No si eso puede ser evitado.

Soñador, mis ojos se posan sobre el pequeño camino que viene desde la espesura a la Torre de Getheir, el bosque otra vez... y luego vuelvo desde el principio. Al igual que he hecho en innumerables ocasiones durante las últimas horas. Vigilando sobre la atalaya. Nada tan aburrido como eso.

Pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me gusta lo aburrido. Es más, lo prefiero. Así evito entrar en alguna batalla real. La Torre de Getheir había sido aislada, desde el punto de vista de Ferelden. El resto del mundo no parecía preocuparse por los hombres de aquí.

Bueno, ellos se __habían __preocupado__, __cuando los hombres de Loghain habían ido a reclutar soldados para el ejército del rey Cailan antes Ostagar. Y habían encontrado suficientes voluntarios aquí, que sólo habían estado esperando una oportunidad para escapar de la monotonía de la Fortaleza de Getheir. Yo no fui uno de ellos. Era demasiado joven en ese entonces, por suerte.

Ninguno de esos valientes voluntarios regresó. Y el mundo se había olvidado una vez más de la Torre de Getheir después de que la Ruina había terminado. Eso fue hace casi cuatro años. Y, aún así, el número de soldados de aquí no ha sido significativo. Podría contar con ambos dedos de mis manos los que han venido aquí luego de la Ruina.

Si hubiera tenido alguna elección, yo jamás me habría considerado vistiendo un uniforme de soldado. No estoy hecho para la batalla, pero como poseo una impresionante estatura, he provocado que la gente se lo piense dos veces antes de que pudieran causar problemas en mi vecindad. Para empeorar las cosas, mi padre había descubierto mi talento con las armas de lucha a temprana edad. Y eso era un talento con el que podría ganar unas pocas monedas de plata prestando servicio. Asi que, la decisión había sido tomada por él.

No puedo hacer más que suspirar ante tal recuerdo. Bueno, al menos para Elara había sido más fácil.

Oh, Elara.

Sólo con la simple idea de pensar en ella es suficiente para levantarme el ánimo.

Nos conocemos desde nuestra infancia y para mi, ella había sido siempre la chica más guapa de la ciudad. Teníamos en claro mutuamente que nos casaríamos algún día. Ella estaba tan orgullosa de mí cuando se enteró de que había sido aceptado. Aún recuerdo su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando ante mi. A pesar de que significaba que no volveríamos a vernos por un largo tiempo.

Durante este tiempo alejados, nos hemos estado escribiendo. No puedo evitar mi emoción al descubrir al mensajero que trae un nuevo correó con su nombre. De acuerdo a sus cartas, ella continúa estando orgullosa de mi. En una de las últimas, ella me cuenta que no tenía idea que la vida en la Torre de Getheir fuera de lo más aburrida y poco emocionante que la tarea de un pastor hace cada día. Sin embargo, soy un __soldado__. Eso era lo que importaba.

Bueno, si esto me permite regresar junto a ella en medio año, supongo que no podría encontrar una profesión peor. Con mi sueldo, Elara y yo podríamos empezar una vida en alguna parte, en una ciudad más grande como lo había dicho ella alguna vez. Me gustaría. Elara siempre soñó con mudarse a Denerim. Así es como estaba destinado a ser.

Me pregunto si lo haremos…

Mi tiempo soñador se desvaneció bruscamente cuando noto algo extraño. Había alguien en el camino. ¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo mientras vagaba por mi mente? ¿O había aparecido justo allí, de repente? Y en caso afirmativo: ¿de dónde? ¿Fuera de la espesura? ¿Quién se animaría..?

Sacudo mi cabeza para pensar en lo que esta sucediendo ahora. No hacerme preguntas que nadie, inclusive yo, responderé. Fijo mi vista en el objetivo, la persona que viene caminando lleva cargando algo, o mas bien, a alguien.

Cargando a alguien... y llevarlo en dirección hacia la Torre de Getheir como, como... ¡Como un soldado herido!

Abro mis ojos bien grandes al pensar lo último. _¡Alguien herido!_, gritó mi mente una vez más. Me pongo en marcha de inmediato y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Siento un debe dolor en los músculos de las piernas, haber estado de pié la mitad del día en el puesto de vigilia, con el frío, había provocado cierto entumecimiento en ellas. La idea de detenerme cruza por mi mente, pero ahora alguien necesita de mi ayuda, no hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando llego al patio, casi atropello a un compañero de milicia. "Hey, tranquilo, ¿que es lo qué..?" No continuó con la frase porque seguramente se dió cuenta que no me detendría.

Corro hacia la puerta gritando. "¡Sanador!" Los guardias de ahi me miran desconcertados. "¡Herido en el camino!". Por el rabillo de mis ojos, veo como uno de ellos se apresura hacia dentro de la torre seguido por el otro gritando: "No hay tiempo que perder.", "Sanador, ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!"

A unos escasos metros de la entrada, prácticamente me lanzo hacia el hombre que ví desde la atalaya para ayudarlo. Pero me quedo rígido al descubrir que no es un hombre, sino una mujer. Y siento por un instante, que el tiempo pareció haberse detenido._ ¡Hacedor, una mujer!_ Grita mi cabeza. Una mujer, eso era lo que menos me hubiera imaginado. Aunque parezca extraño. Por aquí, no pasan muchas personas y si lo hacen, en su gran mayoría, por no decir los únicos, son hombres. Estoy perplejo, confundido, negando con la cabeza, hasta que caigo en cuenta que desde lo más alto de la torre no pude distinguir con claridad y de forma natural, supuse que se trataba de la silueta de un hombre cargando al herido. Y a medida que se va acercando hacia mi, es claro que se trata de una mujer... de cabello oscuro.

Observo que lleva puesto unas prendas desiguales, manchadas con sangre. Que a simple vista, da la impresión de esas mujeres pobres que viven cerca de la espesura... o en ella inclusive. En mi cabeza aparece el recuerdo de las viejas historias acerca de la espesura de Korcari, que solía oír de alguno de mis compañeros o de las que me narraba mi padre de pequeño... Ciertas o no, si tienen algo que ver con esta mujer... El simple hecho de creer que fuera así, me hace estremecer.

Su pelo recogido hacia arriba como la de algunas mujeres de la nobleza y su apariencia, de esa manera... Cabeza en alto y su cuerpo en posición vertical, como si el peso que lleva no le provocara molestias en absoluto, apoya esta última impresión. Y su escote es... Rápidamente aparto los ojos borrando ese último pensamiento. No hay tiempo para algo así. Incluso puedo sentir un rubor culpable cuando la imagen de Elara apareció en mi cabeza. __Realmente, no hay tiempo para esto. ___Me regaño mentalmente._

"¿Todo bien ahí?" Dice alguien en voz alta a mi espalda. Oigo unos pasos que se sitúan a mi lado, descubriendo que se trata de Feleth, un soldado de alto nivel que poco o nada se acerca de él. Sólo que le gusta estar solo, y que puede ponerse bastante irritable cuando alguien lo molesta durante el almuerzo...

La mujer me mira fijamente a través de sus extraños ojos dorados tipo reptil. Al simple contacto visual los percibo gélidos y perturbadores. Luego responde en tono sarcástico.

"¿Todo bien? Claro, por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que parece? ¿Qué estamos dando un paseo por aquí? Idiotas."

Miro de reojo a Feleth que parece medio avergonzado. Es cierto, esa pregunta había sido bastante tonta. Vuelvo la mirada a la mujer que está visiblemente molesta.

"Yo... Lo siento..." Vacilé antes de añadir. "Mi Señora."__ Mejor prevenir que curar. ___"_No se preocupe, un sanador está en camino. La Señora Wynne será capaz de ayudar... Puedo..." Dejo de hablar cuando la mujer suelta una risa irónica.

"¿Señora Wynne? Debes estar bromeando..." Se burla.

"No yo..." Nuevamente me interrumpe.

"¿Qué está pasando hoy? ¿Esto se volvió una especie de reunión familiar?, ¿Acaso nuestro amado Rey Alistair vendrá a reunirse con nosotros a tomar el té?"

Pestañeo perplejo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Miro hacia los lados en busca de ayuda, pero Feleth no pareció entender el sarcasmo e ironía de la extraña mujer tampoco.

"¿El, el Rey mi señora? ¿Por qué el rey Alistair vendría aquí?" Pregunta confundido.

Automáticamente pienso de que manera posible pudo tener relación esta mujer con el Rey.

La mujer pone los ojos. "Olvídate de eso." Resopla. "Sin embargo me pregunto, teniendo dos fuertes soldados en frente mío, ¿podría esperarse que al menos uno de ustedes tenga la decencia de preguntarme si pueden cargar a la chica? No es que me queje, no. Simplemente como yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, prefiero cargar todo el día con ella a cuestas..."

_¿Ella?, ¿la chica? _Una vez mas me sorprendo como mi mente, durante este tiempo, simplemente ignoró los principales detalles que, por mantenerme centrado sobre la extraña mujer ¿noble?, tal vez, había pasado por alto al herido. Mis ojos se detienen en los rasgos suaves de la mujer de cabello rojo en los brazos de la otra. Bastante bella. Y otra vez se cruza por mi cabeza Elara como una señal de advertencia.

Desde la distancia creí que la persona herida era un muchacho, su cabello corto, que no pasa mas allá de sus hombros me confundió. Y hubo algo más de la joven herida que apenas me he percatado. Pero mis ojos se abren de par en par al descubrir algo más en la joven herida. Esa túnica...

Oh no... ¡Esa túnica!

"¿Es, es, digo... es una Hermana de la Capilla?" Tartamudeo. Feleth, obviamente, al notar lo mismo que yo se le escapa un grito de incredulidad. La mujer que la carga se muestra indiferente y fría al respecto.

"Bueno ¿quién puede decirlo hoy en día? Hermana de la Capilla, Bardo, incluso podría ser un espía Orlesiana. ¡¿Quien sabe?!" Exclama con falso asombro para luego volver a su hostilidad. "Ahora, ¿puede alguno hacerse cargo de ella o sólo están aquí para un parloteo sin sentido?" Dice irritada clavando sus ojos en ambos.

Me apresuro en tomar a la joven entre mis brazos. No quiero que esta extraña mujer siga enojándose. A mi lado oigo murmurar a Feleth _"Hacedor, protégela." _Inmediatamente miro a la mujer de cabello oscuro que parpadea por lo que dijo mi compañero.

"Oh, sí. Protégela. Eso es exactamente lo que "él" tiende a hacer. Muy bueno en mantenerla fuera de problemas. Sí, "él" ¡lo es!" Se burla.

Al moverme, noto que de la chica cae algo brillante, lo sigo con la mirada sin descubrir que es, puede ser tanto un amuleto o un collar. ¿De dónde vino eso? ¿Había estado en las manos de la chica de la capilla? Sin embargo, la mujer de ojos dorados se acerca rápidamente agachándose agilmente, tomando el objeto en su poder antes que toque el suelo. Luego me mira y dice resueltamente: "Voy a quedarme con esto."

"Por supuesto que si. Ninguna buena acción sin antes una recompensa, ¿Verdad, Morrigan?" Esa voz la reconocí inmediatamente, incluso antes de verla. La señora Wynne. _¡Gracias al Hacedor!_

"Wynne" Contestó Morrigan. Por fin sé el nombre de esta mujer desconocida._ "_Aun con vida por lo que veo. Bien por ti." Por su tono irónico, ciertamente no indica que le importe.

La sanadora la ignora y camina directo hacia mi, inspeccionando a la joven de cabello rojo que continúa en mis brazos y que de un momento a otro, la chica de repente se siente más pesada que antes.

"Ella." Espeta Wynne levantando la vista hacia la otra. "¿Qué pasó?"

La mujer llamada Morrigan agita su mano con desdén agregando con voz ácida. "Bueno, puede que te ilumine con la historia completa si lo deseas, pero en este momento la única cosa que tú necesitas saber: Veneno Antivan. Una daga impregnada de el consiguió impactar en su hombro izquierdo... mmm hace unas horas." Contestó con el rostro impasible.

Wynne levanta una ceja mirando sospechosamente a Morrigan. "¿Veneno Antivan?"

Inmediatamente la otra se cruza de brazos desafiante. "No me mires así. Eso no fue algo que yo hice."

"Claro que no. Tu simplemente pasabas por allí."

Morrigan pone los ojos. "Así es, _Señora _Wynne. Me atrapaste. Fui yo quien envenenó a la chica, como eso no me bastó, creí conveniente cargarla durante horas y traerla aquí, sólo para... para... ¿para hacer exactamente qué?" Pregunta con sarcasmo. "Debe faltar una pequeña pieza en esa lógica tuya que no logro encontrar." Finalizó frunciendo el ceño y visiblemente molesta.

Esta vez Wynne ni siquiera la miró, todo lo que hizo fue concentrarse en la herida de la joven, produciendo un escaso silencio entre los presentes. Yo miro de reojo a Feleth, él me devuelve la mirada y un leve movimiento de hombros. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos entendemos que pasa aquí.

Si, llega una mujer extraña cargando a otra herida, llamamos a la Sanadora y resulta que esta las conoce. Aunque yo creo que la hostilidad solo es con la llamada Morrigan, porque pude notar que Wynne cada vez que contempló a la joven herida, en sus ojos percibí tristeza, seguramente dada su situación. No sé de donde se conocen cada una, y creo que ahora no es el momento indicado para preguntar o intentar saberlo.

La voz de la Señora Wynne me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Teriajan," Me mira. "por favor, traiga a la chica dentro." Asiento rápidamente. Wynne dio unos pasos en mi dirección y luego se detuvo mirando a Feleth. "Y podríamos poner en disposición una habitación de la torre para la Señorita Morrigan. Estoy segura que el comandante no declinará la hospitalidad en este caso." Él simplemente asintió.

"No estarás intentando arrestarme, ¿verdad vieja?" La misteriosa mujer le pregunta fríamente. _Hacedor ¿Acaso acaba de llamarla vieja?_

"Por supuesto que no." Responde Wynne. "Dijiste que me dirías todo lo que sucedió con ella y te escucharé cuando haya echo todo por ayudarla. Además, estoy segura de que necesitarás descansar un poco."

Yo continuo con la joven en brazos esperando a que ambas mujeres terminen de hablar, muy a su manera, así sabría donde dejarla. Observo a Morrigan que mira a la maga y luego suspira.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en eso... al menos."

Me sorprende como esta mujer no deja de estar a la defensiva. Feleth le indica que nos siga.

Mientras caminamos, noto por primera vez que Morrigan está sudando. Aunque intenta mantenerse erguida, se la ve agotada. No cabe duda que cargar a alguien todo el trayecto hacia aquí debe ser muy duro. No puedo dejar de admirar su valentía, es lo que harían los héroes. Y por más que ella se comporte completamente diferente a los héroes de las viejas historias, seguramente puede estar salvándole la vida a la joven.

Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué se comporta tan hostil al respecto. Me hace pensar que no sabe porque está aquí, como si tuviera una lucha interna. Y no es necesario entender o saber demasiado que a la señora Wynne, que por lo general es una persona amable y bondadosa, no le agrade la mujer de cabello oscuro. Es cierto, para mi ella es bastante extraña también. Pero de que se conocen, estoy más que seguro. Los diálogos, las miradas de desconfianza por parte de una, la otra sin dudar en contestarle de forma altiva... no sé... además de todo eso... no tengo idea. No debería importarme eso de todas maneras. Pero mi mente curiosa no puede dejar de preguntarse: _Una hermana de la Capilla en peligro, Veneno Antivan, la mujer misteriosa... Los misterios de la Espesura..._

Estamos haciéndonos paso al interior de la torre. Ciertamente esto es demasiado para mi gusto. Y pensar que mis tardes son aburridas. Esta ciertamente no lo fue... de ningún modo...

* * *

"Aquí es." Me dice el guardia bastante nervioso mientras abre la puerta dejándome pasar. Apenas doy un paso adentro, él se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Miro a mi alrededor contemplando la habitación. Es grande. El mueblar es simple. Una cama de dos plazas, un armario mediano, una mesa auxiliar, un escritorio con una silla, una chimenea y una puerta. Me pregunto a donde llevará.

Un baño. Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado. Me refresco la cara sin molestarme en secarme.

Camino hacia la cama y directamente me desplomo en ella. Es suave y cómoda, quien lo diría. Suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos. Me acomodo para quedar boca arriba, permitiendo a mi cuerpo descansar. Por un instante creí que no sería capaz de moverme de nuevo. Me duele todo el cuerpo, mis músculos parecen arder y mis articulaciones... bueno, al menos ahora sé que continúan en su lugar. Realmente me siento fatigada.

Y todo este dolor, cansancio y malestar, me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Leliana.

Si, realmente no es pesada, pero eso no hizo ninguna diferencia. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de ejercicio. Un mago no necesita de fuerza extrema. Y tampoco ayudó que su aliento fuera tan débil y que de vez en cuando debía detenerme para comprobar si seguía respirando.

Lo que más me fastidió es que implementé todo mi repertorio de magia sobre sanación. El hecho de tener que admitir a mi misma que mis propias habilidades en ese campo son insuficientes, hirió levemente mi orgullo. Flemeth era experta en ello, no yo. Ella sólo fomentó la magia hacia otras áreas. La destrucción y la defensa es mejor que andar sanando. Y es verdad, aunque en este caso, algún que otro hechizo de curación tal vez me hubiera evitado todo este trabajo innecesario y haberme ahorrado ver a Wynne. Inclusive busqué cuanta hierba apareciera por mi camino para crear algún ungüento o cataplasma. Pero no estoy familiarizada con ese tipo de veneno. Y pensándolo bien, debería estudiar algunos libros sobre ello.

Dado que no tuve éxito en todo eso, mi mente se concentró en recordar el camino hacia la torre. Es sabido que los soldados suelen tener un curandero, usualmente algún mago del círculo. Esa era la única oportunidad real para ella. Aún así... yo podría haberla dejado allí. Seguramente alguien la encontraría. Es lo lógico. Porque no tengo ni sé ninguna razón valedera para haberme tomado tal esfuerzo. Ella no significa nada para mi. Aún más ahora, cuando no está la amenaza de la ruina. Ya no me es útil. ¿Por qué me molesté en ello?

A lo largo de mi vida, he visto a la gente meterse en problemas, en muchas ocasiones han sido fatales. Eran las concecuencias que debían asumir por sus actos. Y jamás me importó su suerte. Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Será algún tipo de nostalgia por los viejos tiempo? No estoy familiarizada con nada de eso, o quizás fue que al encontrarla nuevamente me sorprendí y no pensé con claridad.

Y de todo esto he obtenido una recompensa: dolor muscular. ¿Que diablos estaba pensando cuando decidí llevarla en brazos de esa manera?

Ahh, maldición. Estoy muy confundida y cansada ahora mismo para detenerme a pensar todo lo sucedido con claridad. Por ahora lo hice y punto.

Cierro los ojos y pierdo la noción del tiempo en el que he permanecido aquí, en esta misma posición desde que me he acostado. ¿Minutos?, ¿horas? La verdad, todo se siente lo mismo.

Mis oídos detectan el chirrido de la puerta cuando se abrió. Previamente hubo unos cuidadosos golpes en ella. No me molesto en moverme. No puede ser otra más que Wynne. Seguramente nunca olvidó sus modales. La sigo con mis ojos mientras viene en mi dirección. Su cara es inexpresiva. Bueno, no exactamente inexpresiva, siempre hubo esa humilde tranquilidad que llevaba como una máscara. Me obliga a poner los ojos.

Hubiera preferido largarme de este lugar apenas vi a la vieja. El plan era ese, dejar a la chica y alguien se haría cargo de ella y en este caso, le tocó a Wynne. Ya me imaginaba que inmediatamente apenas la vieja me vio, iba a acusarme de que yo era responsable del estado de la chica. Estúpida... ¿por qué me tomaría el trabajo de hacer todo lo que hice si tenía pensado matarla? Bueno, no puedo esperar otra cosa de ella. La vieja moral del círculo y sus estúpidas creencias sobre mi.

Me enderezo en la cama y maldigo mentalmente ese movimiento en este mismo instante, sin romper el silencio entre ambas. Sólo observo a la vieja tomar una de las sillas para arrimarla al costado de la cama para sentarse frente a mi. No pienso articular palabra. Que empiece ella.

"Bien, ¿Creo que querías contarme la historia detrás de todo esto?"

Maldita seas vieja. Si fuera cualquier otra persona ya me hubieras dicho acerca de la condición de la chica en primer lugar. Pero no a mi. Ella pretende que yo le pregunte. Como si me importara. Bueno, no te daré el gusto marioneta vieja del círculo.

"Sí, es lo que dije y oirás." Respondo, no voy a morder el anzuelo. "Pero me temo que quedarás decepcionada, Wynne. Yo no lo hice, la verdad, no la envenené." Digo tranquilamente. Tal vez con eso deje de insistir.

"Sigues diciendo eso." Contesta con el ceño fruncido. "Y debes entender, que viniendo eso de ti, me me resulta sumamente sospechoso."

Ya me está hartando con su obstinación en creerme la autora de esto. "Porque es cierto lo que digo. Me pregunto: ¿Qué ganaría yo haciendole eso? Podría haberlo hecho tiempo atrás, si hubiera querido. Pero no me importó antes y tampoco ahora."

"Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?"

Oh, no quiero perderme tu cara vieja, cuando sepas quien fue realmente. "Marjolaine."

Clavo mis ojos en su rostro. Intenta mantenerse impasible, pero falla. Logré ver un leve movimiento en su mandíbula. No te esperabas eso ¿verdad vieja? Habla la voz de mi cabeza.

Tengo que aprovechar esto, quiero ver que dice. Su cuerpo erguido y rostro serio, me demuestran que es algo que no puede digerir. Me regocijo ante eso. Me reclino un poco hacia ella y prosigo ante su mutismo.

"Sí, oíste muy bien, Wynne. Es la misma mujer que tú y la chica Cousland dejaron escapar hace unos años... después de, tú sabes..." Ella permanece en silencio. "su intento de asesinarla__." ___Aunque la vieja haya bloqueado cualquier si_gno de culpabilidad, yo sé muy bien que eso se instaló dentro de ella. Con una sonrisa fría, añado. "... y mira lo que esa gran decisión resultó ser."

"No estaba en mi decidir el destino de Marjolaine. Elissa lo hizo." Dice sin expresión alguna.

"Oh, sí, la Guardián todopoderosa. Estoy segura de eso." Me rio con sarcasmo. "Y estoy segura también, que tú te opusiste enérgicamente." No puedo evitar burlarme. La vieja en ocasiones es increíble. "No deberías culpar a los muertos Wynne, no pueden defenderse."

"No lo hago. Y es verdad, tampoco me opuse en ese momento, pero tampoco la persona que le concernía más... Leliana." ¿Acaso espera que tenga una reacción ante eso? "Yo no podía opinar al respecto."

"Bueno, tu intervención hubiera sido de ayuda. Ya sabemos que la chica fue, es y será una tonta absoluta. Uno no puede esperar que ella vea una decisión racional aún saltándole en la cara directamente y gritándole "¡Aquí estoy!"

"Así que estás diciendo que, ¿básicamente fue mi culpa que no matáramos a Marjolaine ese día..?" Pregunta levantando sus cejas.

"Un punto de vista interesante, ¿no es así?" Le contesto cruzándome de brazos.

"¿... porque yo era la única capaz de pensar racionalmente estando allí?" Respira profundo mirando hacia otro lado y luego volviendo su mirada hacia mi. "Suena... como un cumplido."

"No fue mi intención." Le digo haciendo un gesto con mi mano. Es lo que menos importa en mi vida, hacer algún tipo de cumplido a ella.

Hubo una brecha de silencio entre las dos. Su vista se fijó en algún punto infinito de su lado izquierdo. Yo continuaba cruzada de brazos e intentando no pensar en como mis lumbares continuaban doliendo. Quiero que esta conversación sin sentido finalice de una vez, pero conociéndola, se que no será así.

Oigo a Wynne suspirar y la miro. Ella prácticamente clava sus ojos en los míos. "¿Desde cuándo te importa algo a ti sobre Leliana, Morrigan?"

Y la pregunta fue tan directa que me toma desprevenida, sin saber que decir, haciéndome contestarle defensivamente. "¿Perdón? Esta conversación inútil puede haber afectado un poco mi memoria, ya que no recuerdo realmente diciendo tal cosa." ¡Lo que me faltaba!

"Le has salvado la vida." ¿Acaso estoy viendo una especie de sonrisa arrogante ahí? "Esa acción... en ti, es sumamente... inesperada."

Lo hice ¿no? Ni siquiera tengo una respuesta preparada para eso. No puedo imaginar el por qué. No sé cual fue la diferencia esta vez. No fui racional. Eso seguro. Sus ojos siguen fijos en mi y yo sigo sin decir nada y sé que Wynne espera mi respuesta.

Oh, por favor... mejor será empezar desde el principio para que de una vez por todas me deje en paz con este asunto y me pueda ir a dormir. Aunque... sea dentro de unas horas.

"Bueno." Digo finalmente. Mi voz se oyó más cansada de lo que tenía en mente. "también me parece recordar que has venido aquí para que te cuente la historia." Con eso evadí la pregunta anterior. Y ella parece concedérmelo porque asiente.

"Me alegro de que podamos estar de acuerdo en algo por lo menos."

Ruedo los ojos y respiro. No profundo, por supuesto. __No queremos que la anciana sepa que nos pilló con la guardia baja ¿no? __Dice la voz de mi cabeza_. _Bueno, al menos esto la mantendrá un poco más ocupada para no hacer preguntas. "Bien... comencemos..."

Tendré que recordar todo nuevamente...


	2. Un Paseo Por La Espesura

N/A: Quería agradecer a quienes han dejado amablemente y tomado su tiempo en escribir un comentario. Como así también, lo han hecho en la historia del verdadero autor. También, invito a los demás lectores a que hagan lo mismo. Eso ayuda a saber como va la historia y que les parece. Me gustaría oír sus comentarios al respecto. No importa si lo hacen en otro idioma.

Que disfruten del nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**"Un paseo por la Espesura"**

·

·

El día estaba levemente cálido y me pareció una buena idea dar un paseo. El tiempo era bueno, el bosque tranquilo, a excepción de los animales, por supuesto, pero ese sonido es al que estoy acostumbrada desde niña, crecí allí. No lo querría de ninguna otra manera. Y menos me molestaba aún en mi forma de araña.

Me subí a unos de los árboles en donde tenía una perfecta visión de una parte de la espesura. Algo a lo lejos llamó mi atención. Inspeccioné el panorama con mayor detalle. Pude reconocer algunos gritos débiles y ahogados. A medida que fui descendiendo, el sonido de fondo, poco claro, me advirtió que había una especie de lucha. Espadas chocando, algún que otro quejido. Me apresuré y no me tomó demasiado tiempo saber y descubrir de donde provenía todo eso.

Seis. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi nada más. Seis cadáveres. Dos caballos. Eso podía considerarse como una emboscada, ¿no? Esperé entre los arbustos para asegurarme que no hubiera ningún peligro inmediato. Conté hasta diez y volví a mirar hacia diferentes lados. Nada. A mi parecer había permanecido el tiempo necesario para asegurarme de los peligros. Salí de mi escondite y me dispuse a investigar lo que había sucedido allí. Tal vez encontrara algo de valor o interesante.

Y yo que quería dar un paseo tranquilo...

Moviéndome en el campo, observé lo de mi alrededor. Creía que esos pobres diablos habían sido asaltados, pero no, sus pertenencias seguían allí, al igual que los caballos. O los bandidos tuvieron prisa o fueron demasiado idiotas que olvidaron registrar todo. Mmm... aquí hay algo más.

Continuo con mi investigación. El centro de la lucha, seguramente sucedió aquí. Cuatro cuerpos estaban cerca unos con otros. Los otros dos cuerpos, un tanto más alejados, bueno, es obvio que no llegaron a luchar demasiado y no en el centro de lugar. Uno de ellos había sido impactado con una flecha directamente entre los ojos. Eso da que pensar. O fue un tiro muy afortunado o fue hecho por un muy buen arquero.

Acercándome un poco más, descubro dos cuerpos más, cercanos a los caballos, parecían estar juntos, o al menos eso creo. Uno con un arco corto y el otro con una espada. Tal vez estos dos serían los que fueron emboscados. Ellos decidieron luchar codo a codo contra los atacantes. Sin embargo es extraño. El de la espada, parecía que había dado con uno de los atacantes y el arquero a otro. Es extraño. El arquero no pudo haber derribado cuatro hasta que finalmente, dos de los supuestos atacantes, se acercaron a ellos. Esto no me da la impresión de una emboscada sorpresa para robar. Entonces eso me lleva a otra explicación. Estos no son todos los que han luchado aquí.

Cambio a mi forma humana y rápidamente inspeccioné los cuerpos. Los atacantes no parecen ser simples hombres de todos los días. No son soldados, seguramente como dije, bandidos. Pero las supuestas víctimas, tampoco se ven muy diferentes. Las pertenencias siguen aquí. Entonces ¿Por qué el ataque? _A menos que busquen algo más... o a alguien._

_Contemplo que en el suelo, hay algunas huellas frescas que conducen directo al bosque. Eso me hace suponer, que alguien todavía sigue siendo perseguido._

\- Bueno, dijiste que sería una buena idea esperar, ¿no?- Me estremecí al oír la voz detrás de mi. Di la vuelta y preparé mi mano, la energía fluye a través de ella. _Espera Morrigan, ¡concéntrate! -_ Dijo que iba a volver, ¿no?- No estaba sola. Puedo oír la voz ronca proveniente de un hombre regordete que sale de entre los arbusto. Observo un poco más, y veo que hay otros dos hombres más a solo un paso de el. Parece que se están poniendo al corriente de la situación, hasta que uno de ellos me ve.

\- Pero esta no es a quien estamos buscando.- Afirmó antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago por el regordete.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Te parece que eso me importe?- Le gritó. Observo que sonríe y prepara sus puños para atacar de nuevo, pero esta en mi dirección.- Entonces, esta es para nosotros.- Me dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

Le dedico una sonrisa fría. __Oh, esto será divertido. ___Con un rápido movimiento giro alrededor con mi bastón... revelándolo... Eso produjo un choque repentino ante los ojos (un poco tarde) del hombre que estaba allí del lado izquierda._

_\- ¡Wow! Ella es una bru..._

Él no terminó la frase ni vio más allá al recibir la onda helada que golpeó al grupo, movimientos desacelerados obligándolos a detenerse. Congelándolos. _No hay mucho tiempo !Rápido mujer! _Pero mis reflejos fueron mucho más rápidos que mi mente. Me encontraba saltando entre el grupo, sintiendo el flujo ardiente en mi brazo que no me provocaba dolor, mientras el espíritu venenoso corría por el. Uno, dos, tres saltos y ya estaba allí, justo en frente del gordo en el centro presionando con mi mano su sien... Descargando... Sentí como un calambre desvanecido, cuando el hechizo encontró su camino en el cuerpo del hombre.

Sin poder hacer nada, me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Lo sientes, ¿verdad? La corrosión. Festejando, creciendo en ti.- Susurré frente a él con media sonrisa.

Dí unos pasos hacia atrás. Mientras el poder se canalizaba una vez más, sentí que el poder se desgarraba, poder puro y duro. Apenas mantuve mi agarre, retrocediendo unos pasos más. Sólo tres. Dos. Uno...

\- -ja.- Oí detrás de mi. Maldita sea, ellos volvieron en sí antes de tiempo.

_Me dí vuelta, con mi mano temblando por la fuerza que estaba tratando de controlar, para centrarme, por última vez. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras miraba fijamente a los tres hombres restantes. El gordo lucía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. _

_\- ¿Estás bien hombre?- Preguntó uno de sus compañeros, pero el otro no dijo ni media palabra. A cambio, el hizo un gesto hacia mi. _

_Luego de un segundo, la energía masiva de piedra pura elemental, vertía a través de mi brazo. Eso fue doloroso, muy doloroso. Es esto o nada. Aunque los tipos se hubieran enderezado y preparado, era demasiado tarde. El puño de piedra se manifestó corriendo hacia adelante, con el objetivo del hombre gordo, impactándole con fuerza._

El impacto. Ese momento sutil, sólo apreciable por un entrenado en las artes arcanas, cuando el puño de roca golpea contra el objetivo, dañándole y envenenando su interior. La explosión de la carne. Oh, una sinfonía dulce.

Luego de eso, apenas pude mantenerme en pie, pero tampoco los dos hombres que recibieron la onda del hechizo volando por el aire. Parecía interminable, el tiempo en que los dos permanecieron "volando" antes de impactar con la tierra dura. Uno de ellos quedó tirado allí sin movimiento. El otro, no podía hacer más que gemir y sostenerse la cara, o lo que quedaba de ella. El gordo... fue el que recibió el impacto directo...

Me dejé caer al suelo. Eso último, el hechizo... fue mucho. Demasiado rápido. Me sentía agotada, pero tenía que recuperarme pronto. Debía hacerlo, tan rápido como sea posible. Al levantar mi cabeza, mis ojos se posan en las huellas que llevan dentro del bosque. Alguien todavía andaba por ahí, corriendo por su vida. Y ellos tenían un líder. Yo no podía huir de ellos ahora. __Por lo menos no en esta forma.__

Hice una mueca. Era la única manera, ¿no? No me agradaba demasiado la forma de lobo. La podría considerar... intensa. Más difícil de controlar que la araña, a la cual estaba más acostumbrada. Igualmente en este caso: ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Me tomé un minuto. Descansando. Recuperando el enfoque. Los gritos del moribundo eran tenues ruidos de fondo en mis orejas. Nada que me interesara, él se había buscado esto en el momento que decidió dar una paso fuera de los arbustos junto al gordo.

Encontré mi enfoque otra vez, cuidadosamente tratando de concentrarme...

Maldita sea... se suponía que sería un paseo tranquilo...

* * *

Mis piernas estaban ganando terreno tan rápido como les fuera posible, aunque, no lo suficiente. Por primera vez, lamenté la mala elección de la ropa. Las túnicas de la Capilla. De todos los disfraces, había elegido ese. Sí, la túnica había sido mi primera elección ampliamente, por si acaso tenía que correr. Había aprendido que correr, podía ser bastante útil de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, en este terreno, la túnica se atascaba en los arbustos espinosos del bosque Korcari.

La idea no había sido del todo mala: vestida como una hermana de la capilla, nadie cuestionaría seriamente mi paradero, salvo un pequeño grupo de bandidos en el camino. Y ellos serían el único problema real que habría esperado aquí. La mayoría de los atacantes deberían intimidarse por mi ropa. Una hermana y dos aventureros armados a su lado, no significaría un botín de grandes magnitudes. Las pocas monedas que ellos podrían quitarnos, no vale la pena para arriesgar sus vidas, poniendo a prueba a los hombres armados para saber si ellos saben usar sus armas o no. Eso habrían pensado los bandidos "normales". Pero no había esperado una emboscada coordinada como esta. Y menos un ataque dirigido por ella.

_Marjolaine._

Simplemente al recordar ese momento en que había visto por primera vez ese hermoso rostro familiar, que apareció detrás de esos hombres, me provocaron un escalofrío por la espalda y parecía hacerme correr aún más rápido.

Los matones comenzaron el ataque, yo fui más rápida y había derribado a uno, luego me concentré en el siguiente objetivo, y ahí la reconocí, levantando la mano. ¡Una daga! Por reflejo, salté hacia la izquierda, probablemente salvando mi vida. Marjolaine siempre había sido buena con los cuchillos y dagas arrojadizas. Mi maniobra realizada, había hecho que errara. Y no estaba dispuesta a desafiar mi suerte al tratar de repetirla.

Todo había pasado muy rápido desde ese momento. Cuando me puse en pie, luego de evitar la daga, empecé a correr hacia dentro del bosque, por instinto. Si Marjolaine estaba detrás de esto, era a mi a quien quería, no a mis compañeros. Tenía la esperanza de que marchándome lejos, Marjolaine enviaría la mayor parte de los atacantes detrás de mi, así les quitaría la atención sobre Syes y Doryl. Eso es todo lo que podía hacer para aumentar las chances de supervivencia de ellos dos. Esperaba que hubiera sido suficiente.

Después de eso, sólo seguí corriendo.

Esquivando una rama a mi derecha, miré hacia atrás y aún podía ver a Marjolaine, ganando terreno. Por supuesto, ella era mucho más rápida, que yo en mi túnica. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Un rápido movimiento junto a mi me sobresaltó. ¿Otra daga? ¡__Hacedor, protégeme! ___Debo correr más rápido. Ella no va a errar la tercera vez._

Ese pensamiento provocó que maldiga en silencio. ¿Por qué no había terminado con ella de nuevo en Denerim? Oh, yo quería que terminara. Tal vez, habría asesinado a Marjolaine yo misma. Pero Elissa había estado allí, también. La guarda siempre fue de buen corazón, simplemente matar a la mujer nunca habría sido una opción para ella. Y yo acepté dejarla con vida, en parte para impresionar a Elissa, y por otro lado, porque muchos de los ejemplos notables de Elissa de humanidad, me habían recordado lo que quería ser yo misma.

Mejor que antes. Antes de lo que me había pasado. La gran traición... y sus consecuencias. La oscuridad en mi. Lo único que no puede ser purgado. Y por supuesto, mejor que Marjolaine. No una asesina.

Esa vez, había tenido la esperanza de mostrarle finalmente a Marjolaine, que yo ya no era la joven que había sido antes, el pasado que había detrás de mi y por sobre todo, que no estaba interesada en ella, nunca más, de una u otra manera. Tal vez mi antigua mentora podría darse cuenta de que yo no sería ninguna amenaza. Tal vez eso podría hacer que deje de perseguirme, ahorrándose a si misma el problema.

_¡Necia! Debería haberlo sabido mejor._

_Casi tropiezo, cuando realicé un movimiento _equivocado. Por supuesto, Marjolaine nunca me dejaría en paz y lo sabía. Ella estuvo esperando el momento oportuno, en el que yo me confiara y olvidara de lo que ella sería capaz. Y le he dado esa oportunidad. "_Nunca bajes la guardia", "Siempre espera una trampa". _Esas fueron, unas de las lecciones que ella me había enseñado. Y las había dejado en el olvido. Fui descuidada. Una vez más. Debería haber seguido mis instintos. En lugar de eso, le había dado la oportunidad a Marjolaine de que actuara en lo que mejor era: esperar, intrigas, planificación... y golpear en el momento justo.

Mis ojos recorrieron la situación circundante. Tenía que haber alguna manera de deshacerme de ella. Desaparecer en algún lugar de la maleza. Vestida así, no podía correr más rápido que ella. Una vez más, me arriesgo a mirar por encima de mi hombro, sólo para darme cuenta de que Marjolaine había llegado más cerca... Incluso podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

No podía hacer otra cosa que seguir en la misma dirección, no había otra salida. La esperanza de que Marjolaine desapareciera mágicamente, se había ido, por más improbable que fuera. Otra vez, casi tropiezo con mis propios pies, maldiciendo la bata de nuevo...

Fue justo entonces cuando me di cuenta, de que algo anda terriblemente mal.

Los árboles de adelante se veían... que no estaban bien. Ellos parecían haberse alejado, como hace unos segundos. Di otro paso en falso. Y casi caigo. Todos mis movimientos, eran demasiado lentos, torpes y mal hechos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miré hacia atrás, sólo para tener miedo a la muerte. Marjolaine estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia, su sonrisa malvada creciendo más amplia.

\- Leliana. Mi dulce Leliana. Finalmente descansarás.

En un último intento desesperado, intento correr. Fue como moverse en un sueño, las piernas no hacían mas que caminar. Por la esquina de mi ojo, descubrí que la tela que cubría parte de mi hombro, ya no estaba allí. Miré minuciosamente y comprobé que tenía un corte. La daga. Por supuesto, ella lo lograría. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Marjolaine era astuta, sabía como lanzar y acertar, sabía como planificar y emboscar a su presa. Marjolaine... nunca pierde.

Fue entonces cuando realmente caí.

Intenté usar toda mi fuerza para levantarme, fue un fracaso rotundo. Mientras, podía oír los pasos de Marjolaine a mi lado. No hacía falta que corriera. Podía alcanzarme tranquilamente caminando.

Tenía que seguir adelante, aunque fuera...

\- ¿Arrastrándote? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está tu dignidad, Leliana?- Cuando levanté la vista, mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada fría de Marjolaine. Ahí supe inmediatamente que todo estaba perdido.

Aún tengo que intentarlo. Tenía que probar. No podía dejar que ganara.

Vi a Marjolaine agacharse unos pasos delante de mio, mirando fascinada mis torpes movimientos.

\- Aunque.- Movió un dedo sobre sus labios.- Aunque debo admitir que siempre me ha gustado que te arrodilles. Buenos recuerdos, ya sabes. Y me alegro de que eso, al menos, es una característica que no cambió en esa pequeña nueva vida tuya, ¿no? Quiero decir, lo de rezar mucho hoy en día.- Sus palabras sonaron burlonas y su sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste, Marjolaine?- Le pregunté finalmente. Ella hizo una mirada casi inocente. Era buena en eso, también.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada, querida. Tú te haz provocado todo esto.- Y su sonrisa cínica volvió unos segundos más tarde.- Pero, en el caso de que estés preguntando acerca de tu condición actual, tengo dos palabras para ti.- Dos palabras que resonaron en mi mente, matando el último rayo de esperanza.- "Veneno Antivan."

_Veneno Antivan..._

… _En cambio yo... no lo hago_

_¿crees que es el momento justo para morir?_

_Tú no vas a morir hoy, chica._

* * *

Respiré hondo y me apoyé contra un árbol. El hedor de la sangre en mi nariz era real. Se encontraba esparcida por mi rostro. Traté de quitarme la mayor cantidad posible de esa basura. Oh, y pensar que hace unos minutos atrás había olido tan... dulce. Ese es el problema al adquirir la forma del lobo, la cacería se vuelve más... exigente y depredadora. No es que realmente me importe el tipo que estaba escondido. Estoy segura que él había sido uno más de los atacantes, en busca de su presa. Gracioso. ¿No _fue una sorpresa que él se convirtiera en una? _

Pero la sed de sangre salvaje, la intensidad del lobo... me había tomado un gran esfuerzo para adquirir mi forma humana de nuevo. Siempre sigo siendo yo, aunque adopte la forma de animal. Pero al hacerlo... normalmente algo cambiaba en mi percepción. Los instintos tienden a ser mucho más poderosos cuando estoy en otra forma.

Respiré profundamente. Estaba muy cerca ahora. Había ruidos justo por delante. Con cuidado, me escabullí un poco más cerca, con paciencia, por supuesto, no debía hacer ningún ruido. Yo sabía perfectamente como moverme aquí. Este era mi terreno, mi mundo. Mi casa.

Un paso. Otro. Ocultándome de nuevo. Y claramente puedo ir la voz de una mujer...

\- .. no ha cambiado nada esa nueva y pequeña vida tuya, ¿no? Quiero decir, lo de rezar mucho hoy en día.- Un acento Orlesiano. _Lejos de casa, mujer___.__

\- ¿Qué me hiciste, Marjolaine?

Prácticamente me quedé sin aliento. Esa voz. No, ¡es _imposible! Me asomo detrás de las ramas, justo en frente de ella... y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Si, es ella. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Mi mente corría, procesando lo que acababa de ver y oír. La voz. El acento. El cabello. No hay duda. Esa mujer arrastrándose allí era Leliana. _Otro pensamiento golpea mi mente. ¿_Marjolaine? ___Sí, ella dijo exactamente ese nombre.___ No sabía mucho acerca de esta mujer. Sólo que había sido una vieja amiga de la bardo, por supuesto, antes de que había decidido matarla._En mi experiencia, a veces "los viejos amigos", hacen cosas como esas...

Hace años, durante la Ruina, estuve presente cuando unos asesinos intentaron emboscarnos y matar a Leliana. Luego de que se interrogara al líder del grupo, supimos que era en nombre de Marjolaine. La chica Cousland y la Bardo, siguieron el rastro que les había dicho el atacante. El lugar en donde se escondía la mujer fue Denerim. Viajaron para enfrentarse a Marjolaine, Wynne también las acompañó, no recuerdo si Alistair o el quanari también, pero eso es irrelevante. De cualquier manera, ellos se equivocaron aquel día.

Dejar ir con vida a la mujer, no fue una gran decisión. Le hicieron jurar que fuera buena o algo así. Conociendo a la bardo, seguramente involucró algunos dichos "inteligentes" de la Capilla también.

"_Y he aquí. Se bueno con tus enemigos de años porque ellos serán tus amigos de nuevo. "Y allí habrá caricias y bailes y todo estará bien, siempre y cuando todos presten atención en su Nombre."_ Estúpidos.

La voz de la mujer me trae de vuelta a la escena que transcurre frente a mis ojos.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada, querida.- Había mucho placer en la voz de Marjolaine.- No entiendo por qué la bardo no hace nada, ella simplemente se arrastra como un perro ante su amo.- Tú te haz provocado todo esto.

Una idea cruza por mi mente ¿tal vez esté herida? Seguramente, por eso actúa de forma extraña. _¿Y por qué te importa? Es sólo Leliana. Te desagradaba completamente, ¿recuerdas? Y está muy lejos del punto en el que ella sea de tu utilidad. Date la vuelta y vete._ Esa voz en mi cabeza...

No le hice caso. Me quedé allí y miré todo. Sólo por curiosidad, naturalmente.

\- Pero, en el caso de que estés preguntando acerca de tu condición actual, tengo dos palabras para ti.- Movió sus dedos formando el número.- "Veneno Antivan".- Luego agitó sus manos alrededor irritantemente feliz.- Y es un veneno de lo más encantador éste. Los Antivans, tienen tanto... estilo, ¿no crees?- Fue entonces cuando Leliana cayó directamente al suelo. Así como si sus brazos habían perdido la fuerza. La otra mujer sonrió.

Curiosamente, me di cuenta que me estaba centrando más, sintiendo el flujo, la energía a través de mi para dar rienda suelta... _¿Qué estás haciendo? _Me preguntó la voz. Apenas pude pensar cuando oí a Marjolaine aplaudiendo, actuando estúpidamente sorprendida. Se veía ridícula. Orlesianos...

__\- __Oh, dulce Leliana. ¡Mira, lo que pasó aquí! Vamos, déjame echarte una mano, oh la pobre.- Sin mucho esfuerzo, Marjolaine agarró a la chica por los brazos y la colocó en sus hombros para depositarla junto a un árbol. Por el contrario, Leliana no tuvo el menor atisbo de rebeldía o protesta. Ese veneno es bastante fuerte.

\- ¿Qué... qué es, Marjolaine?- La mujer de pelo oscuro levantó su dedo índice admonitorio.

\- Ya te lo dije, querida: es veneno.- Frunció su ceño.- Tienes que escuchar con más atención, chica.- Su voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Ella es realmente molesta. Me doy cuenta una vez más. Supongo que ellas dos juntas, deben haberse complementado perfectamente en el pasado. Marjolaine se arrodilló frente a la bardo indefensa.

\- Los Antivans utilizan esto hace mucho tiempo, es una muerte segura. No es dolorosa, no te preocupes. No queremos hacerte daño... todavía, ¿verdad?- Ella sonrió.- Pero, aún así: Toma su tiempo, paraliza a la víctima al tiempo que los deja a él o ella consciente.- Sigue mirándola a los ojos mientras sonríe.- ¿Y sabes por qué, en este caso es el mejor veneno? ¿no?, bueno, te lo diré: El asesino y la víctima pueden tener una pequeña charla antes de que todo termine. Tal vez para entregar un mensaje de la persona que ordenó la matanza o algo así. Esa es la belleza de esto, querida.- Dijo levantándose.- Es mucho más... personal, ¿no te parece?- Estoy empezando a detestar, aún más su sonrisa.

\- Es cruel, eso es lo que es.- Leliana respondió desafiante... Más o menos desafiante, dada su condición. Su captora hizo una mueca triste.

\- Oh, Leliana, ¿cuándo dejaste de ser divertida?- Se cruzó de brazos.- Hubo momentos en los que habrías disfrutado de una cosa así.

Interesante. siempre supe que la bardo era más de lo que mostraba. De todas maneras, nunca me interesó lo que ella tuviera que contar.

\- Nunca me hubiera gustado algo así como esto.- Respondió.- Dejar a alguien indefenso... con esa sensación de que el final tardará mucho tiempo... Eso nunca fue la manera. Mi manera era buena, rápida... y limpia.- Marjolaine la miró y luego sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de sacudirse algún tipo de pensamiento.

\- Oh, lo siento, querida. No te he escuchado. Estaba mirando tus pechos.- Leliana se quedó sin aliento, algo que Marjolaine, obviamente, encontró hilarante por alguna razón.- ¡Pero no de esa manera, querida! Sigo siendo una dama, ya sabes.- Espetó mientras se acercó, agarrando algo que tenía Leliana alrededor del cuello.- Me preguntaba, que pequeño collar bonito que llevas aquí.

\- ¡Deja eso!- Leliana gritó.- ¡No es tuyo!- Tanta... pasión, por un objeto. Eso es interesante.

\- Mmm... Tal vez no,- Respondió Marjolaine divertidamente.- peroo, seguramente no es tuyo tampoco, ya que, mi más querida amiga, simplemente serás un cadáver y los cadáveres, no son dueños de nada.- Dijo lo último intentando sonar dulce. Con cuidado, casi con suavidad, ella quitó por sobre la cabeza de Leliana, el collar. Luego, volvió a reincorporarse mientras seguía hablando.- Yo, por el contrario, estoy muy vivo y tal vez pueda usar el oro de esta cosa - Espetaba mientras jugaba con el en sus manos.- para obtener algún soberano. ¿Sabes? Todo esto es bastante caro, los bandidos, el veneno...- Iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por la bardo.

\- ¿Por qué, Marjolaine?- Preguntó tristemente.- Ya te lo dije antes, yo no estaba interesada en ti, estoy con la Capilla ahora, no me preocupo por el pasado o por ti. Ahora estoy tratando de ser... sólo buena.- Marjolaine negó con la cabeza casi sonriendo.

\- Ts, ts. Oh, dulce Leliana. Permanecer siempre en el personaje. Aprendiste bien.

\- Ya no estoy jugando más ¿No entiendes? ¡Esto es lo que soy ahora!- No importaba lo que le dijera, Marjolaine se limitó a sonreír.

\- Oh, por favor. Tratando de ser "sólo buena". ¿A quién tratas de engañar, chica? Sólo estás esperando el momento para atacar.

\- ¡Yo ya tuve ese _momento, _Marjolaine! ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Denerim?- Leliana casi gritó. Y luego su rostro cambió, miró con incredulidad a la mujer.- Pero tú no ves eso, ¿no? ¿De verdad crees que esto __todavía ___es _el viejo juego? Eso es... Tú...- Comenzaba a desesperarse.- Estás loca, realmente estás siendo paranoica ¿no es así? ¡Voy a ser asesinada por una loca!- Gritó al final. La desesperación ganó. Es irónico. Muchas personas que han muerto por una de las flechas de Leliana, podrían reclamar lo mismo, aún así... tiene razón. Marjolaine es obviamente una loca. Y su risa parecía hacer hincapié en ese punto. No es exactamente una risa maniática, pero había un sutil toque en ella si sabías donde buscar.

\- Leliana, por favor. Este _es_ el juego. Siempre lo ha sido. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que yo simplemente te gano en eso? Una vez más. Yo gano, tú pierdes.- Señala a ambas.- Sin rencores.- Marjolaine comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro ante la chica, probablemente para parecer indiferente para el ojo inexperto. No para mi, yo conocía esa forma de caminar. _Como un depredador ronda ante su presa_. Maldición, está empezando a hablar otra vez.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan seria hoy en día? Todavía tenemos un par de minutos antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar tu último aliento. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de estar juntas? ¿Por qué todo ese desprecio? Solía haber un momento en el que tú amabas estas cosas... y a mi.- __Oh, ¿esto es hacia dónde vamos?Alguna historia de amor desgarradora. ___Oh, chica, realmente sabes como meterte en problemas._

\- Ya no queda nada de eso... Marjolaine,- La voz de Leliana era más débil y agrietada, aún así, sonaba seria.- No después de que me traicionaste, no después de que tú me diste la espalda y me entregaste a... a esos hombres malvados. No después... - Pareció quebrarse por unos segundos.- de las cosas viles que me hicieron...- Marjolaine miró a la bardo casi burlándose.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? "¿Hombres malvados?, ¿Cosas viles?" Por el Aliento del Creador, ¡Estás hablando como una niña pequeña, Leliana! Esos no eran "hombres malos", eran monstruos ¡Harwen Raleigh fue probablemente uno de los más enfermos de los hombres que he conocido y sus soldados eran escoria!- La bardo parecía recibir cada palabra como un puñal.- ¡Por el Creado, niña!- Se acercó a ella y se puso a su mismo nivel. Cambió su voz a un tono más grave y duro.- Ellos te violaron, humillaron y torturaron... ¿Por cuanto tiempo Leliana? ¿Días, semanas? Probablemente lo último.- Se levantó de repente. Furiosa.- ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Cúantas veces? ¡Maldíta sea! ¡Esos eran unos bastardos hijos de putas, Leliana! ¿Y dices "hombres malvados"?- Se mofó.- ¡¿Qué eres... una niña de seis años?!- Gritó y al mismo tiempo negó con su cabeza riendo.

Quedé inmóvil mirando el paisaje. Las palabras resonaban en mi mente. Humillada. Violada. Torturada... _Durante semanas._ Aclaró la voz de mi cabeza. Instintivamente miré a Leliana que seguía allí, indefensa... Derrotada... _Muriendo._ Mientras miraba a Marjolaine que continuaba despotricando sobre lo que ella misma le había provocado. En ese momento... algo había cambiado. La voz de Marjolaine me trajo de vuelta.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eres, querida? débil y patética.- Sonrió. detesto esa sonrisa.- Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar... si yo- Hizo énfasis.- hubiera sido quien sufrió eso y, hubiera escapado como tú lo hiciste, eso, me habría hecho más fuerte, más feroz, ¡más mortal que nunca! ¿Pero tú?- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Tú decides ser una pequeña niña otra vez. "Ser buena"- Imita la voz de la bardo.- ¿Sabes qué?- Volvió a fruncir el ceño y a elevar la voz.- Tú te mereces esto, te mereces cada segundo de tu patética debilidad, realmente te conviene.

Desde entonces, no la oí más. Cuando la ira caliente comenzó a levantarse en mi. Había algo en esas palabras... Un sentimiento extrañamente familiar. _Sufrimiento a cambio de fuerza._ Eso es algo que me enseñaron. La voz de Flemeth de repente apareció en mi mente. Pude sentir en mi mano izquierda, como el rayo empujaba con fuerza para ser lanzado. Así, de una vez por todas, terminar la diatriba salvaje de esa mujer. Pero antes de hacerlo, miré a Leliana y pude ver sus labios moverse. Estaba hablando en silencio. ¿Qué está diciendo? Su voz era muy débil, casi inteligible.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Marjolaine, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella. Acercó su oído y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras escuchaba más de cerca.- Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?- Dijo furiosa.- ¿Estás rezando, Leliana? ¿Realmente quieres jugar esta farsa hasta el final?- Riendo, ella dio un paso atrás y abrió los brazos de par en par, mirando hacia el cielo.- Me parece muy bien. Vamos a ver entonces. Vamos a ver cómo tu precioso Hacedor te saca de esto.- Espetó moviendo los brazos y haciendo algún tipo de voz.- ¿Hará temblar la tierra para devorarme? ¿Será que me enviará una lluvia de fuego desde el cielo para quemarme?- Empezó a reír.- Tú debes conseguir ayuda divina muy pronto, querida. Porque ahora, realmente lo necesitas.

Puse los ojos. Fantástico. "Ayuda _Divina"___. ___Nunca voy a escuchar el final de eso___. ___Bueno, que me den... Me levanté y salí _de mi escondite.

La cabeza de Marjolaine giró, pero en medio de su movimiento, yo ya había lanzado el rayo.

\- ¿Qué dia..?- Fue todo lo que ella logró decir, antes que el rayo la golpeara y la arrojara al suelo. Sin decir palabra y con media sonrisa, caminé hacia la mujer Orlesiana. Recargada. Oh, voy a disfrutar esto. Muchísimo.

\- ¿Quién... Quién eres tú?- Marjolaine tartamudeó.

\- Bueno, yo sería la que mató a unos cuantos de tus hombres en los últimos diez minutos más o menos.- Dije acercándome más a ella que seguía en el suelo.- Oh, y también soy la que hizo la misma cosa con tus asesinos, hace unos años. Ahora que lo pienso: Tú realmente deberías invertir en matones más competentes. Al final lo vale.

__Cuidado, Morrigan. No te regodees demasiado. Ese fue el error que ella cometió. Sólo acaba con ella.__

Observo como Marjolaine se endereza limpiando su ropa y mirándome fijamente.

\- Oh, ¿no es una sorpresa? Tú eres esa amiga apóstata salvaje de Leliana.- Esa palabra... la había oído antes, pero esta vez me sacudió. ¿Por qué siento que me hizo daño? "Amigo" _De Leliana. _ Casi se burló la voz de mi mente. Y ella tal vez lo notó. Su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a su cara.- Pero no eres en gran parte una buena amiga, porque no recuerdo que estuvieras junto a ella en Denerim, cuando por fin me confrontó. Me pregunto.- Dijo tocando con su dedo índice su barbilla.- ¿por qué ella no quería tenerte alrededor ese día..?

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa, molesta a decir verdad. Yo simplemente la observé impasible.

_\- ¿En serio? ¿Esa es la manera en la que quieres jugar a esto? ¿Manipulándome al dar a entender que no le gusto a ella? Oh sí, eso debería hacerme mucho daño en verdad.- Le digo devolvíendole una sonrisa. ¿Y de verdad cree que no veo que su mano se mueve hacia su cinturón? Idiota._

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso?- Comenzó a hablar como si no me hubiera escuchado.- Creo que ella no confiaba en ti. Para ella, eras lo suficientemente buena para matar a mis hombres, hacer el trabajo sucio, pero no lo suficientemente confiable para estar allí a la hora de enfrentar la verdad.- Suspiró.- La verdad, no puedo culparte. Ella hace eso, ya sabes... Manipular a la gente. Usar sus... atributos. Es por eso que no deberías...- Dejó de hablar cuando me posicioné frente a ella y casi con ternura toqué su barbilla.

\- Tienes razón, Marjolaine. Ella no confiaba en mí. Ella no me quería allí. Ninguno de ellos. Y por una razón muy simple.- Le dije en tono suave a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- ¿Y cúal sería esa razón?- Marjolaine me dijo confidente, intentando conectar conmigo. _¿Ya llegó a su daga? O ¿___simplemente está muy segura de que no vas a matarla en los próximos diez segundos?___ Sonreí._

\- Bueno, ya ves: Esa chica y la Guarda, son el tipo de personas que siempre están ocupadas haciendo las cosas buenas. Tienden a dudar a la hora de hacer, lo que se tiene que hacer.- Miré a los ojos fríos de Marjolaine, sabiendo que los míos tampoco eran nada cálidos.- En cambio yo... no lo hago.- Dije lo último casi en un susurro.

En una fracción de segundo, Marjolaine supo lo que se venía. Su cráneo no pudo resistir el poder primordial de la ráfaga de la iluminación cuando lo solté. _Qué desastre._ Canturreó la voz cínicamente.

_Su_cadáver se desplomó en el suelo, mientras yo intentaba limpiar los restos de la cabeza de Marjolaine de mi ropa. __Al menos ella no consiguió decir ninguna última palabra.__

\- Bien... este es mi vestido favorito, ya sabes.- Dije en voz alta mientras me dirigí hacia la bardo.- Tú me debes...- Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. La chica sólo se inclinó hacia allí, sin vida contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados.

\- Perfecto,- Pronuncié con voz ronca, moviéndome hacia Leliana (un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera previsto) - Yo soy la que se encarga de tus problemas y cuando lo hago me cubro de la sangre de tu novia, ¿qué? ¿crees que es el momento justo para morir?- Comprobé su pulso y era debil. Inmediatamente me concentré de nuevo.- Bueno, yo no lo creo chica.- Comprobé su herida e improvisé un vendaje. Me concentré en su curación, tomándome un momento para cambiar de modalidad escogida. La sanación. __¿No tiendes a usar mucho últimamente tu magia?___ Ignoro a la voz. Mientras la acomodo en mis brazos para cargarla, digo _fuerte, _como para asegurártelo tú misma, también._

_\- _Tú no vas a morir hoy, chica.

* * *

\- Bien, estoy bastante segura de que fue eso simplemente.- Terminé.- Tomé a la chica, pensé que habría algún mago sanador con los soldados y... ya sabes el resto.- Finalicé restándole importancia.

Los ojos de Wynne me miraron por unos segundos y luego añadí.

\- Te creo Morrigan.- Fruncí el ceño ¿en serio la vieja me creyó? Eso seria... nuevo. Pero como si hubiera leído mi mente, agregó.- Es decir...- Y ahí vamos otra vez...- yo creo que lo que has contado es __generalmente __cierto. Aunque estoy muy segura de que cambiaste algunos detalles y otros los has excluido y estoy bastante segura de que me mentiste cuando dijiste que no oíste una palabra de lo que Leliana y Marjolaine hablaron.- Agg, detesto su cara de "sé lo que sabes querida".

\- Es la verdad.- Mentí.

Por supuesto que no le contaría a la anciana sobre los oscuros secretos de la bardo, no son de su incumbencia. Y no lo hago por un acto de compasión hacia la chica. _¿Estás segura? _Sino que no hay ninguna razón real por la que Wynne deba saber sobre el tormento de Leliana.

\- Aún así,- Continuó como si no me hubiera oído hablar.- Nada de esto explica, __por qué, __lo hiciste. Por qué la salvaste.- Sus ojos me miran acusadoramente.

__Ella tiene razón. Aún no explicas el por qué. Pero, ciertamente, no le dejarás saber que no tienes ninguna respuesta para eso. __

\- ¿Por qué? Vieja, estoy bastante segura de que habíamos quedado claro en ese punto hace mucho tiempo. Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia y nunca lo será.- Digo con una sonrisa astuta de las que sé que le molestan. Por supuesto, le molesta todo lo que provenga de mi.

No tengo manera de saber, si Wynne, ve en mi, algún signo de inseguridad o duda respecto al asunto de la bardo. Se muestra reacia a aceptar mis respuestas y conociéndola, va a querer llegar al fondo del asunto. Debería saber que yo no estaré dispuesta a darle el gusto, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Hace tiempo que dejé de rendirle cuentas a una anciana. Y no será ella ni nadie, quien me obligue a hacerlo otra vez.

\- No te equivoques, no me interesan tus asuntos, ni me preocupo por tí, Morrigan. Aquí lo único que me importa y preocupa es la salud de Leliana. Por otro lado,- Espeta moviendo su mano despreocupada.- estoy bastante segura de que lo único que a ti te importa proveniente de ella, es ese collar mágico, ese – Señaló hacia la mesa en donde lo dejé. Ambas miramos hacia el objeto.- que se le calló y tú te guardaste.- Vuelve sus ojos a mi.

__\- ___Así que te _has _dado cuenta de que es mágico, Wynne___.- Deberías haberlo sabido. Ella es una maga. __Aún así, la mención del collar me resulta útil.

_Tal vez eso es todo. Tal vez, es por eso que espero hasta que se recupere, porque la necesito para aprender más sobre él. De dónde proviene y por qué lo tenía en su poder. ___Mmm, sí debe ser eso.__

_Bueno, eso es una manera potencial de racionalizarlo. Estás, sin duda, mucho más cómoda con esa explicación y no con el hecho, quizás, de que se trate de las revelaciones de Marjolaine respecto al pasado de Leliana. Eso te hizo verla con diferentes ojos ahora. ¿Cierto? _Sacudo mi cabeza ante la voz.

\- Es de gran alcance, tú seguramente lo debes haber sentido, también.- Asiento con mi cabeza, prefiero tomar su teoría y contestarle... "amablemente".

\- Así es, y ese delicado patrón no me resulta familiar. Podría ser de Tevinter incluso. ¿No crees que es un poco extraño que una hermana de la Capilla esté corriendo con un artefacto así? ¿Por qué ella iba a tenerlo en su poder?

Cayó. Wynne me mira por unos segundos. Estudíandome. Entonces, de repente, se levanta y sacude la cabeza. Esa arrogancia. Ni siquiera tiene que decirme nada en voz alta. Sus ojos me gritan: "Lo sabía".

\- Me compadezco, Morrigan,- Dijo mientras camina hacia la puerta.- Realmente eres una criatura sin corazón. Estamos hablando de la vida de una mujer aquí. Y todo lo que te importa, es alguna pieza de joyería arcana.- Se da la vuelta para mirarme. Se la ve molesta.- Ni una vez, en nuestra conversación, - Eleva su voz. No debería hacerlo.- te importó preguntar por cómo ella está, como se encuentra. Si sobrevivirá.- Luego, su expresión, cambia a esa mirada triste que puede llevar tan fácilmente.- Realmente te mereces la vida misántropa y egoísta que tanto pareces disfrutar. Escribenos o quédate. La verdad, no me interesa.- Coloca su mano en la puerta y vuelve su mirada a mi.- Sólo, mantente alejada de Leliana. Es una buena persona, y tú no te mereces estar en la vida de ella. Incluso, en el peligro en el que ella se encontró, se merecía ser salvada por un salvador de buen corazón, alguien con un alma. No... no...- Mira hacia otro lado antes de abrir la puerta.- … alguien despreciable como tú.- Finalizó.

Por escasos segundos quedo atónita. Los estandartes de Wynne deben haber explotado. Sin embargo, una creciente ira recorre mi cuerpo rápidamente, provocando que me levante, olvidando mi cansancio y fatiga muscular. La siento correr a través de mi garganta y estallar en mi voz.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- La maga se da la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa que ningún caballero valiente o la típica heroína bonachona no estuvo allí cuando la bardo lo necesitaba?- Río con desdén.- Bueno... yo era la única – hago énfasis en la palabra y tocándome el pecho.- que estaba allí para hacer las cosas necesarias. No debo recordarte que tú – La señalo.- estuviste frente, años atrás, con quien hoy intentó poner fin a su vida. Y sabías muy bien, y no lo niegues, que ella volvería o la buscaría para tener éxito en su trabajo. Y me vale un demonio la escusa patética de que no era tu decisión.- Intenta hablar pero no la dejo.- Como de costumbre, yo hice lo que ustedes no tuvieron el valor para hacer. Lo correcto. ¿Y por eso soy despreciable? ¿Por no decir las razones que son sólo mias y de ningún interés para los demás?- Su rostro se muestra impasible.- Deberías haberlo sabido,vieja. Esto es lo que soy.

\- No Morrigan, eres peor...- Dice con seguridad, segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mis músculos empiezan a doler. La ira cedió y me dejó agotada. Prácticamente me derrumbo sobre la cama de nuevo. Otra vez veo el techo frío y de piedra que horas antes miré. Pareciera que me observara y se riera de mi estado.

_Dejaste que la vieja se metiera en tu cabeza. Permitiste que una marioneta vieja e inferior que tú del círculo te desarmara y te haga estallar. Y todo por qué ¿Porque te llamó despreciable, sin alma? ¿Tanto te afectó que no viera en tí a alguien que fuera merecedora de la atención de la chica? O ¿Porque realmente tiene razón en que no debería tener a alguien como tú en su vida? _

Cierro los ojos y me tomo la cabeza. Esa maldita voz. Ya basta, no quiero escucharte.

__No seas débil, Morrigan. No es lo que se te enseñó. No es lo que a Flemeth le gustaría. Debes enfocarte. Debes recordar que los demás no te merecen y menos que te comportes así. Todos son inferiores a ti. Recuerda: El poder, el control, manipulación... Eso es ____lo que eres.__

Esto es lo que soy. Digo en un murmullo entregándome al sueño.


	3. Capítulo 3: Confrontación

_**N/A:** _Hola, les traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia. No sean tímidos, pueden dejar comentarios. En ellos pueden decir si les gusta la historia, si hay errores, preguntar acerca de la misma. Sus comentarios, ayudan a motivar para seguir escribiendo, el verdadero autor estará muy agradecido con ello.

Espero que la disfruten! Saludos!

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_"Confrontación"_**

_Veneno Antivan..._

… _En cambio yo... no lo hago_

_¿crees que es el momento justo para morir?_

_Tú no vas a morir hoy, chica._

Siento mis párpados pesados... un dolor pulsátil en la sien. Intento moverme y mi cuerpo está cansado, muy cansado. El sueño que he tenido... recordando lo sucedido... Y su voz... sonó tan dulce... fue reconfortante verla salir desde los arbustos... hacía tanto tiempo que no veía su hermoso rostro...

Pero... ¿Dónde estoy? Se que no sigo en el bosque, porque con lo último que quedaba de mi conciencia, pude oír sus palabras, pude sentir que me tenía en sus brazos...

Sin embargo ahora no escucho nada, no hay ruidos ni voces. O tal vez sigo atrapada en los efectos del veneno, no lo sé. Agudizo mis sentidos, por lo menos mis oídos. Si... me parece oír algo... son voces... pero... no es la voz de ella... Oh, no Hacedor... son voces de hombres.

Utilizando toda mi fuerza, comienzo a moverme, me siento débil y dolorida. Intento abrir los ojos y veo nublado, creo que aun continuo afectada. Algo sucede a mi alrededor. Sí, veo una sombra acercarse a mi...

Estoy empezando a ver con más claridad, parece ser un... guardia...

¡No, no, no! Ella está muerta, vi cuando Morrigan lo hizo... no puede ser que haya logrado capturarme de nuevo... Se acerca a mi e intenta tocarme.

\- ¡Apártate. No te atrevas a tocarme!

\- Señorita, por favor, cálmese.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Como puedo me siento al borde de la cama.- ¿Dónde... dónde está...

\- Leliana, que alegría ver que hayas despertado.

¿Wynne?

* * *

La conversación que tuve minutos atrás me ha dejado agotada. Eso siempre me ha pasado cuando he tenido que cruzar palabra con Morrigan. Cínica, déspota, egoísta, prácticamente podría pasarme la noche enumerando sus _cualidades_. Aunque me haya contado la historia, muy a su manera, yo creo que hay cosas que me ha ocultado y... lo respeto. Sus razones tendrá. Aún así, no deja de darme vueltas el asunto de que ella haya ayudado a Leliana sólo por el amuleto. Algo esconde, estoy segura de ello.

Al principio creí que se interesaría por la salud de Leliana. La trajo hasta aquí, eso debería significar algo. Sin embargo, al confrontarme con ella, en ningún momento preguntó por la salud de Leliana, sólo por ese collar mágico. Eso me demostró su desinterés por quien ayudó. Debí suponerlo. Aún así, que la haya cargado por horas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no justifica que sólo lo haya hecho por ese amuleto mágico. Conociéndola, lo hubiera tomado y simplemente se habría dado la media vuelta. Se mostró reacia y esquiva cuando le pregunté el por qué de ayudar a Leliana. Se que quiso desviar la conversación y por eso me contó lo sucedido. Tal vez debería agradecer que por lo menos tuvo _consideración _y la trajo hasta aquí.

Supongo que la cabeza de Morrigan funciona de tal manera retorcida que jamás llegaré a comprenderla del todo. De igual manera, no voy a forzar una nueva conversación con ella. Es muy frustrante. Ahora, debo concentrarme en la salud de Leliana y ver como evoluciona, el veneno antivan es poderoso, me llevó trabajo mantenerla con vida. Si Morrigan se hubiera retrasado un poco más... Bueno, la suerte de la joven no hubiera sido la misma, sin duda.

Mientras bajo la escalera, Tarejian, me espera al final de la misma. Lo noto algo alterado, lo comprendo. Hace algún tiempo no nos llega ningún "extraño" herido o cargando a alguien, para él debe ser confuso que yo reconociera a las dos desconocidas. En ningún momento quiso preguntarme de dónde o cuando las he cruzado. Es un muchacho joven y con buenos sentimientos, no está hecho para la milicia, sin embargo, desempeña su rol con responsabilidad.

\- Señora Wynne, la estaba buscando.- Me dice con sumo respeto.

\- Dime Terejian.

\- La joven pelirroja, la que usted está curando - Yo asiento.- ha despertado y quiere levantarse.

\- ¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto con algo de sorpresa y él me mira sin saber que decir.- Muy bien, gracias Terejian, enseguida iré a verla.

Es reconfortante saber que ha dado resultado la sanación, su pulso era muy débil. Seguramente se esté preguntando como llegó aquí. Por lo que me ha dicho Morrigan, ella estaba inconsciente mientras ella... se encargó de Marjoline.

Cuando abro la puerta de su dormitorio, veo que está intentado levantarse de la cama, en realidad está sentada al borde. El guardia que está allí, le pide que espere a mi llegada. Leliana se ve algo agitada.

\- Leliana, que alegría ver que hayas despertado.- Me apresuro a decir y llegar frente a ella.- ¿Acaso estás intentando irte a algún lado?- Espeto con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos me miran algo perdidos y sorprendidos a la vez. Una leve sonrisa asoma en sus labios para luego cambiarla por un leve gesto de dolor al intentar mover su brazo izquierdo.

\- No creo que sea prudente que todavía te levantes. Mejor será que permanezcas acostada.- Ella obedece y vuelve a acostarse.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien... eso creo.- Espeta confundida.- Me alegro de verte Wynne... pero... ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

\- Estás en la torre y yo te estoy sanando. Y quien te ha traído fue Morrigan.- Sus ojos se agrandan.- Sí, es increíble.

\- ¿Ella... ella aún sigue aquí?

\- Sí, por lo menos continua donde la dejé, en la habitación superior.- Observo como repentinamente se moviliza para bajar de la cama.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Necesito ir a verla.

Cuando intenta ponerse en pié, sus piernas flaquean y me apresuro a sostenerla.

\- Entiendo que quieras ir, pero en tu condición... Ha sido una intoxicación grave Leliana. Y te has recuperado, en muy poco tiempo... ni siquiera han pasado dos horas.- Le digo preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, Wynne.- Me contestó en voz baja. Sabía que me mentía, podía notar sus piernas débiles aún y su rostro muy cansado, aunque quisiera ocultarmelo.- Sólo tengo que ir a hablarle, después de todo, ella me salvó la vida ¿no?

Sus ojos se centraron en los míos, y por unos segundos intuí su preocupación por ir a ver a Morrigan. Oh, a veces eres muy transparente niña. Yo prefiero que no lo haga, la bruja es una persona cruel y estoy casi segura que le dirá algo dañino, sin embargo, no puedo retenerla. Ella es adulta y sabe que es lo mejor y que no para ella. Sólo que no creo que esté en condiciones para ello. Sigue esperando una respuesta. La suelto cuando veo que puede mantenerse en pie sola.

\- Lo sé, y no voy a detenerte.- Suspiro.- Pero me sentiría mucho más cómoda si esperas hasta mañana. Vuelve a la cama de nuevo. Recupera fuerzas.- Hago mi último intento. Se que puede sonarle como una orden, aún así...

\- ¿Y si ella se ha ido para ese entonces? Ya sabes que es algo que ella puede hacer tranquilamente.- Tengo que darle la razón en eso. Pero si Morrigan no se ha movido desde que han llegado, no creo que lo haga, hay algo en ella que la detiene. Vuelvo mi vista hacia Leliana sin perder mi preocupación, ella a cambio, muestra una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Tiene que ser ahora Wynne. No podría perdonarme si se va sin que yo le de las gracias. Además... No va a matarme, no después de que me rescató.- Sonríe al final.

Lo que dijo, no logró tranquilizarme en nada.

\- No es tanto lo que pueda hacerte, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya ha hacer lo de siempre, burlarse y lastimar. Ya sabes lo estresante que puede ser y hablar con ella y en tu condición...- Dejé de hablar cuando vi su seguridad y determinación, no voy a convencerla.- Bien...- Me rindo levantando mis manos.- supongo que tienes que hacer, lo que tienes que hacer.- Su rostro se ilumina. Tan transparente...comienza a caminar hacia la salida.- Pero por favor Leliana – Se da la vuelta para verme.- No dejes que te afecte. Todavía sigue siendo... Morrigan...

Leliana apenas asiente con la cabeza. Sé que le ha llegado lo que dije y sé que lo estará pensando ahora. No sé que pretende encontrar cuando llegue, sólo espero que consiga las respuestas que esté buscando... Sólo espero que...

Sólo espero que no le haga daño...

* * *

Lo ultimo que me ha dicho Wynne ronda por mi mente. ¿Morrigan no había cambiado en nada? _Por supuesto chica tonta. Sí, ella te salvó, pero no olvides que mató a Marjolaine fríamente. Hasta disfrutándolo. _Me dice una voz interior. No tengo razones para estar satisfecha por la muerte de un ser humano, pero Marjolaine... ella había sido la raíz de todo mal en mi vida. Ella se mereció el destino que le impuso Morrigan. Sentí alivio antes de que todo se volviera negro y me desvaneciera. Sentí alivio porque cuando fui alcanzada por esa daga impregnada de veneno, que se llevó mi capacidad de movimiento, me había sentido completamente indefensa y desesperada...

Bueno, no tanto como muchos años atrás... En esa prisión... ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a oír esa voz de nuevo? _"Será rápido... una vez que hayamos tenido nuestra diversión, por supuesto"._ Esa voz que me persigue en mis pesadillas, esa voz que tiene rostro y nombre que conocí por la traición de Marjolaine. Que creí que cuando pusiera mi daga en el cuello de Raleigh, esa maldita voz desaparecería... Sin embargo... no fue así. Venganza, para ese entonces había sido tan deseada... Pero después de matarlo, el resultado fue inútil, no cambió ni un poco...

Por eso no puedo ocultar que cuando Morrigan la... se encargó de ella, sentí una gran liberación. Verla... en el instante mismo en el que perdía toda mi fuerza... fue esperanzador. Aún así... que ella haya decidido hacerlo, es confuso. Que me salvara la vida... si, ya lo había hecho en algunas otras ocasiones, como yo, pero eso fue durante combates en la Ruina. Y ahora... no lo sé... es... Diferente...

Yo sé que ella protestó cuando se enteró que Elissa había preferido dejarla ir con la condición de que no me perseguiría más, y no es que le eche la culpa, yo creí en su momento que era lo mejor. Morrigan dijo que Marjolaine no se detendría y que se reiría cuando lograra su objetivo por dejarla escapar.

Oh Hacedor... Todo esto es tan confuso. Me cuesta comprender todo lo sucedido. Por eso es que he insistido en ir a verla. Todavía me parece sorprendente que ella continúe aquí. Cuando desperté y vi a los guardias, me asusté y necesitaba salir de allí. Ver a Wynne me supuso un alivio. No tenía idea de donde estaba y como había llegado. Es increíble que Morrigan me haya cargado por horas para salvarme la vida, porque eso es lo que hizo. Lo normal en ella, hubiera sido dejarme aquí y luego marcharse. A ella no le gustan los castillos y ciertamente no le gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente. Pero eso, su actitud, quedarse aquí... Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?

Esto tiene que ser obra del Creador. Yo oré con mi último aliento, en mi desesperación, y de repente... Ella apareció, de la nada... De todas las personas ¿Por qué ella? Siempre tuve la corazonada de que volvería a verla, aún más cuando se hizo evidente que debía pasar por la Espesura de Korcari. Pero ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades reales?

La espesura es extensa y no he tenido ni sabido de ninguna señal de que Morrigan había regresado allí después de la Ruina. Había desaparecido sin palabras después de la batalla de Elissa con el archidemonio. Nadie supo ni oyó nada más sobre ella. Lo único que he oído, eran las mismas historias de siempre, con algunas variaciones dependiendo del lugar, todas ellas incompletas. _No importa si con un final feliz o triste. ¿Con Morrigan? Seguramente triste. _

_Estoy tan concentrada en mis cavilaciones, que recién me dí cuenta que estoy a unos pocos pasos de la puerta de su habitación. Una sombra de duda aparece en mi cabeza y mi voz interior se asoma. ___Si la vida no es como un cuento ¿Qué pasa si no hay necesidad de que haya un final? Tal vez... todo fue pura coincidencia y ambas estábamos en el momento justo y nada más. ¿Estoy tratando de forzar algo que he deseado y que nunca será como quiero? ¿Estoy intentando ver algo que no es? ¡Es Morrigan por el Hacedor!__

De un momento a otro sentí miedo de enfrentarla de nuevo. Puede que nada haya cambiado y ella... terminaría de hacer lo que siempre hace. Eso no lo sabré hasta enfrentarla ¿cierto? Quizás debería dejar las cosas como están, tal vez sea lo mejor... O ella quizás esté durmiendo... Pero si no lo hago... no tendré otra oportunidad, puede ser posible que mañana ya no la encuentre...

Puedo ver que la puerta esta entreabierta y por una rendija, veo a Morrigan de espaldas, sentada frente a la mesa. Está mirando hacia abajo, ¿leyendo algo tal vez? Es muy posible, recuerdo haberla visto en muchas oportunidades en el campamento durante la ruina consultando sus pergaminos.

La ansiedad vuelve a mi cuerpo, mi corazón se acelera y siento las piernas un poco más débiles. No. No voy a dar la vuelta. No he llegado tan lejos para retroceder. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No va a hacer otra cosa que no conozca. Aún así me ha salvado y eso me desconcierta. Tengo que hacerlo. Le doy las gracias y ella dirá algo a cambio. Nada nuevo. Nada que no haya hecho antes.

Respiro hondo y me acerco en silencio.

\- ¿Morrigan?- Dije mientras abro la puerta.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿acaso no puedo marcharme simplemente como llegué? Nada me retiene aquí, la vieja se ha encargado del asunto, no me ha dicho si está bien o sigue inconsciente. _¿Por qué debería interesarte eso? Es Leliana, la insoportable pelirroja que contaba historias románticas con finales felices que jamás ocurrirían en la vida real. La chica molesta que capturaste unas cuantas veces durante la noche observándote. Si antes no la dejaste llegar hacia ti, ¿por qué ahora? _

_¿Acaso esperas gratitud? ¿Recompensas? ¿O que ella aparezca en tu puerta y desee hablar contigo? Eso es una estupidez, tú no eres así. _Otra vez esa voz. _Sí, soy la lógica que parece que has perdido en estas últimas horas. A nadie parece importarle el esfuerzo que has hecho. La vieja maga no fue capaz de valorar lo que hiciste. _No me importa lo que piense Wynne, jamás lo hice y no voy a empezar hoy. _Pero... ¿Lo que piense ella sí? Desde que se fue la vieja del círculo, te sentaste en esta silla y permaneciste mirando ese amuleto que llevaba la bardo. _Por supuesto, es mágico y quiero saber su utilidad.

\- ¿Morrigan?

Me dí la vuelta rápidamente haciendo caer la silla al oír su voz. En un instante, ya estaba con mi bastón en la mano y lista para enfrentarme al intruso. Y me sorprendí de sólo verla a ella en la puerta.

__¡Oh! ¡Mira quien ha venido!__

_¡Se ha levantado! ___¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? Era evidente que la anciana sería capaz de ayudarla. Y una vez más, ¿por qué te importa? ____Deberías calmar los latidos___. Sacudo mi cabeza para apartar la molesta voz. Me relajo y miro a la bardo._

\- Oh, así que eras... tú.- Me alivió bastante con la forma en que las palabras salieron. La indiferencia en mi tono de voz no debe delatar lo que sentí antes. ¿__Alivio? ¿Alegre de que ella haya sobrevivido? ¡Contrólate mujer!- ___Chica tonta de la capilla – Agrego para disipar la voz de mi cabeza.- _¿Por qué te arriesgas a acercarte sigilosamente a mí de esa manera? Podrías haber tenido un verdadero problema si yo te hubiera disparado una bola de fuego.- Bueno, eso fue una mentira. No habría sido tan rápida, tengo que admitir. Aún así, ella no necesita saberlo. Y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, lo creyó.

\- Yo... lo siento. Sólo he venido a decirte – Parece bastante insegura, como si no supiera el por qué de estar aquí. __Finalmente tienen algo en común. - ___como Wynne me dijo que todavía seguias aquí, yo sólo... sólo quería contarte que me he recuperado y... y que me siento bien. Vi lo que hiciste y quería... ¿Darte las Gracias?- Sé que se siente incómoda, y no es la única. Aunque a decir verdad, me sorprende un poco su titubeo. _

\- Acepto tu disculpa y tu gratitud.- Digo enderezándome y recobrando mi actitud. El silencio llenó la habitación. Obviamente Leliana esperaba más o tal vez esté buscando algo más que decir. Porque para ella mantener la boca cerrada siempre ha sido tarea difícil. __Probablemente esté pensando o esperando algunas palabras sentimentales. Detenla antes de que intente abrazarte y declararte su nueva mejor amiga en el mundo. A menos que lo estés deseando...- ___Ya que estás aquí de todos modos, tengo una pregunta o dos._

\- ¿Sí?- Pregunta bastante intrigada y finalmente da un paso dentro de la habitación.

\- ...Una o dos preguntas sobre el collar que traías.- Espeté mientras levanto la pequeña pieza de joyería de la mesa en la que había estado antes. Noto algo en el rostro de la bardo. ¿sopresa tal vez?

\- Oh. Sobre esa cosa.- Eso sonó más a decepción que a sorpresa.

_¿Qué más cree que preguntaría? ¿Cómo está todo luego de ser envenenado por tú examante? _

\- Me pregunto: ¿cómo podría alguna chica tonta de la Capilla, tener en posesión un poderoso artefacto mágico? O, para decir lo obvio: ¿Te lo dio algún tranquilo de pocas luces o realmente lo tomaste de las manos muertas de algún pobre mago al que mataste? Es cierto, yo aún tengo problemas imaginandote haciendo lo segundo, pero...

\- Yo no lo robé. A nadie.- Protestó.- Lo compré en Val Royeaux. Y no tenía idea alguna de que fuera mágico.

\- Tú... ¿No tenías ni idea?- Frunzo el ceño. Y ella se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo podría? No había ninguna señal diciendo "collar mágico" en él. Para mí sólo significó que era para un regalo.

parpadeo perpleja. ¿Por qué iba a comprar algo por el estilo?

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿En serio? Incluso sin saber nada de su origen, un objeto como éste debe haber sido ridículamente caro. ¿Para quién compraría tal..?- Un pensamiento golpea mi mente. No. Ella no puedo haberlo comprado para... __\- __Por favor, dime que no compraste esto como una ofrenda de paz para Marjolaine. ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías ser tan crédula, chica!

Leliana parecía insultada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca esperaba volver a verla. Y si lo hubiera hecho, no habría traído un regalo, sino una daga extra. No era para ella. Era para...- Se calló bruscamente.- Era... era un regalo para ti, Morrigan.

_Oh... ¿Acaso no es encantadora? _La miro sin comprender. __¿Qué? Ella hace ese tipo de cosas, no te sorprendas ¿O es que estás emocionada? ¿Hubieras preferido un espejito? __

_Parpadeo _tratando desesperadamente de comprender lo que dijo y de alguna manera, no oír la voz tan molesta que me persigue.

\- ¿Para mí?- Me las arreglo, aunque mi voz sonó casi como un chillido.- ¿Por qué... Por qué harías algo así? ¿Cuál sería la razón para ello?- Parece avergonzada y ¿tal vez ruborizada?

\- Cuando lo vi... yo... Me sorprendió por su patrón complejo, pero sin dejar de ser... extremadamente bello. Pensé - Desvió la vista.- pensé que podría verse bien en ti. Y... que te puede gustar. Sé que suena tonto-. Levantó tímidamente la vista.

¿Tonto? ¡Es una locura, lo más probable! __Y tú... pareces estar encantada en que haya pensado en tí cuando compró esa estúpida chuchería. ___Esto, de todas maneras, _no tiene ningún sentido. Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad y me aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Un regalo... para mí ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? Si ni siquiera sabías que era mágico, ¿por qué habría _yo, _de todas las personas, estar interesada en tal... - Hice un gesto con mi mano en dirección al collar, ganando tiempo para buscar las palabras.- ...cosa tonta y patéticamente decadente?

_Oh... no mientas Morrigan, he oído mejores mentiras provenientes de ti. No quieras ocultar que te parece hermosa esa estúpida chuchería._

Noto como se remueve algo incómoda.

\- Debo admitir que... una vez en el campamento, oí una conversación entre tú y Elissa, en la cual tú le contaste una historia conmovedora de tu niñez.- La miro confundida.- ¿Cómo admiraste la riqueza de una chica noble?- Ahora la miro impasible.- Cuando tomaste en tu poder el espejo dorado y te lo quedaste, y cuando llegaste a tu casa, Flemeth se enteró y lo rompió. Eso me pareció muy... triste. Después de esa noche, cada vez que miraba los collares y amuletos, como los que usas, recordaba aquella historia. Y... cuando vi esto en Val Royeaux, pensé en ello otra vez. Fue entonces cuando me juré a mí misma, que te daría este collar, si alguna vez te veía de nuevo.

Estaba paralizada, pude oír cada palabra que dijo sin encontrar sentido alguno. Maldición. No puedo creer que haya oído esa historia vergonzosa que le conté a la guarda. Y lo peor, ella lo recordaba, aún, después de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera yo había vuelto a pensar en ello. Esto me confunde mucho más. ¿Cómo puede esta chica hacer estas cosas? Sí, es Leliana. Pero aún así... ¿Por qué?

\- Estás loca.- Dije tratando de sonar tan condescendiente como fuera posible.- Así que como habías oído sobre una tonta historia hace años, decidiste comprar una costosa pieza. ¿Para mi?- Ella asiente tímidamente.- ¿Y por qué, yo, iba a estar interesada en cualquier cosa que tú podrías ofrecerme?- No me contesta.- Tú y yo, ni siquiera somos amigas. En absoluto, ¡chica tonta!

Leliana me mira.

\- Y eso no fue por obra mía, ¿verdad?- Me respondió ¿desafiante? Frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Bueno, no soy yo quien no quiere que seamos amigas.- Espeta molesta- Traté de hablar contigo, ser amable... entenderte. Oh, y otras veces y muchas, intenté comenzar cualquier tipo de conversación para encontrar alguna manera de llegar a ti y tú, reaccionabas insultándome y burlandote una y otra y otra vez, sin dejar pasar cualquier oportunidad para mostrarme, o a los otros, para el caso, cuan inútiles e inferiores eramos todos comparados con la fuerte y poderosa Morrigan. La poderosa y fuerte Morrigan, que pasó todas las noches sola, en un rincón del campamento, fingiendo estar por encima de todo, y siendo demasiado orgullosa para demostrar lo mal que se sentía por dentro.

Cuando finaliza rió con desdén.

\- ¿Demasiado orgullosa? Oh, jugando a la hipócrita de nuevo, ¿verdad?- La bardo parecía incierta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Da la casualidad de que fui testigo del regodeo de Marjolaine, chica. Toda la historia.- La miro a los ojos.- De lo que ella te había hecho... lo que esos hombres te habían hecho a ti.- Los ojos de Leliana se agrandaron, quedándose sin aliento. Por supuesto que no estoy dispuesta a detenerme por el momento. _Ella lo comenzó._\- ¿Y justamente tú me hablas de orgullo y de fingir?- Di un paso más adelante.- Eres tú quien debe ser miserable después de lo que te han hecho. Y sin duda lo eres. Sin embargo, tú juegas a la feliz hermana de la Capilla, diciéndoles a los demás que se animen, a que crean en todo lo bueno del mundo, cuando tú sabes muy bien lo oscuro y malvado que es. Todavía te deleitas con esas mentiras de la Capilla y del Hacedor y de algún ridículo plan detrás de todo, tratando de dar sentido donde no hay ninguno. Llenando la cabeza de la gente con la esperanza de que hay algo en donde no lo hay. ¿Negandote a ti misma de lo que fuiste testigo, mientras que al mismo tiempo me señalas con el dedo con tus aires de superioridad? No, chica, tú eres la que finge. Apartando todas las atrocidades lejos de ti, diciéndote a ti misma que nunca ocurrió. Cubriendo todo con una sonrisa hacia los que te rodean, en vez de enfrentarte a tu propio pasado...

Quise seguir, pero al ver su rostro no continué. Sus ojos están brillantes ahora.

__Oh no, ahora empezará a llorar. Débil, eso es lo que es. Avergonzándose más de lo que ya está.__

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- Su voz suena temblorosa.- ¿Cómo te atreves, Morrigan? Yo me enfrento cada noche con lo que me ha sucedido. Cada vez que me despierto, bañada en sudor. Cada vez que me miro en un espejo. Hacedor, cada vez que me permito vagar por mi mente como solía hacerlo, siempre existe la posibilidad de recordar aquello... de volver allí. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo ¿y quien no?- Suspira y puedo notar como se tensiona.- Estaba destrozada y rota en pedazos. ¿Sabes cómo se siente ser traicionada por la única persona en quien creías con tu vida? Y que te des cuenta, que para esa misma persona no eras más que una "cosa", algo con lo que se puede jugar todo el tiempo.- Da unos pasos hacia mi.- ¿Sabes qué se siente ser transmitido como un objeto a otra gente, gente cruel, que ni siquiera piensan que eres un ser humano, sino un recipiente vacío?- Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y su pálido rostro luce distorsionado por el dolor.- ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es sentir, no sólo tu corazón, sino tu alma romperse, cuando les ruegas que se detengan... cuando intentas desesperadamente comprender cómo pueden hacer eso a otro ser humano? _¿Te imaginas_, Morrigan?- Conecta sus ojos con los míos y puedo ver el dolor profundo en su alma.

Quiero decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no puedo. No estoy acostumbrada a eso, no puedo reconfortar a otra persona. Y esas palabras... cada una de ellas las sentí como un latigazo directamente en mi cara... no, directamente en mi cabeza. Y ellas lograron provocarme dolor y no como el físico, sino, mucho peor.

_"Traicionada por la única persona en la que realmente creías"_

_"Una cosa con la que jugar"_

Imágenes de Flemeth comenzaron a agolparse en mi mente. Recuerdos que creí que se habían borrado para siempre. Recuerdos de mi infancia. Y de aquella noche... cuando lo supe...

_"Las personas que no piensan en ti como un ser humano"_

Los recuerdos me cortaban como un cuchillo, rebanando cada pedazo de mi... al recordar ese momento.

_"Destrozada" _

Toda mi vida había tratado de decirme a mi misma que la enseñanza de Flemeth, había servido para bien. Para hacerme más poderosa y más dura. Y luego... unas páginas del grimorio de ella me habían hecho darme cuenta de lo que ella pretendía de mi...

_"Un recipiente vacío"._

Siento la garganta seca, intento forzar unas palabras, pero no puedo. Veo a la bardo sentarse en la que es mi cama. En realidad, sentarse no. Simplemente colapsó y cayó en ella. Desgastada, vencida. Luego de haberme dicho lo que sentía diariamente, lo que había sufrido y lo que yo usé para defenderme de ella.

Al verla así, volvían los recuerdos de aquella noche en el campamento. Cuando Elissa me dio el grimorio de Flemeth. Tenerlo en mis manos. Mis piernas temblaron de la emoción. Creía que lo que ahí dentro había, me proporcionaría más poder... Sin embargo... cuando lo leí... Colapsé igual que lo hizo Leliana ahora. Me oculté en mi tienda para no ser vista por los demás, decidiendo si debía romper en llanto o en rabia. Elegí lo último. No le daría ese gusto a Flemeth.

Por otra parte... Leliana no lo hizo. Ella hundió la cara entre sus manos mientras llora.

\- Fui destruida entonces, Morrigan,- Sollozó.- ¿Sabes lo que se siente ser... ser ...

-... Roto?- Mi voz no fue más que un gemido. Suspiré. La bardo me mira con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, con dolor. Lentamente camino hacia ella, casi manteniendo el control sólo de una parte de mi. Como si estuviera en medio de un trance. _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No seas idiota. _Esa voz... Ella intenta que me resista. Esa es la mitad que no quiere que siga lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Probablemente, lo que me hace hacer esto, sea aquella mitad que rechacé aquella noche, la mitad que quiso llorar. Esa parte que sintió romperse al enterarse de que sólo era un objeto para quien creyó su madre. Esa parte que rechazo todo el tiempo.

En mi tribulación, no me percaté de que ya me encontraba sentada al lado de ella. Y ya no me importaba.

\- Sí, lo sé.- Susurro.- Créeme, sé como se siente.- Dije al final.

Ella lo sabe. De todas las personas, ella puede entenderme. No necesito negarlo.

Y me resultó extraño decirlo. No porque no fuera cierto, lo es. Sino, hablar con alguien de esta manera. Es nuevo para mi. De pronto, siento la cabeza de la bardo sobre mi hombro. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando se acercó más a mi y colocó sus brazos alrededor mio, con fuerza. Y continuó llorando.

\- Yo... yo traté de ser valiente, Morrigan.- Se las arregló para decirme en medio de su llanto.- Me juré a mi misma que no iba a quebrarme... no les daría... ese placer. Ese fue el primer día. El segundo yo... yo sólo quería morir, realmente lo deseaba. Y... finalmente...- Su voz no era más que un susurro.- ...Yo les rogué que me maten, Morrigan. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por eso. Aceptaría cualquier humillación que ellos hubieran pensado... y ellos podrían pensar muchas... si sólo ponían fin a este... este miserable montón de carne... que una vez había sido... yo.- Se detuvo un momento y me miró, puedo ver la agonía que reflejan sus ojos.- Ese fue el tercer día... y... y se agravó a partir de ahí.

No puedo sostener su mirada. No puedo decirle nada. Algo sucede en mi interior. Siento como si fuera a enfermar... esto... esto es nuevo. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera. Inclusive cuando Flemeth me preguntaba si había aprendido mi lección... Tengo que tragar profundamente. Y siento como si tragara vidrio. Mi brazo se mueve como por voluntad propia.

__¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Es la tonta Hermana de la Capilla! La desprecias... es inferior a ti... Es débil... Tendría que ser más fuerte luego de lo que le pasó. Y tú... Tú deberías reirte de ella, no debe importarte lo que le pasó o le pase. Tú... __

_La voz en mi cabeza suena furiosa. Y no me importa. Hago que se vaya de mi. No, esta no es la chica que despreciaba. No es la tonta joven pelirroja perteneciente a la Capilla que contaba historias tontas con finales felices. No. Se convirtió en algo... diferente. Ella sufrió y vivía con ello. No es débil. Siguió. No encuentro ninguna explicación en cuanto a lo que está sucediendo dentro mio y ahora no deseo averiguarlo. Simplemente, siento algo... _

Mi brazo se coloca alrededor de Leliana, con la esperanza de que la ayude en algo.

Compasión. Sí, sin dudas. Y eso no es algo que Flemeth me enseñó. Me siento perdida. Esto... es extraño... ¿Qué debo hacer? Probablemente debo decir algo... reconfortante. Me aclaro la garganta e intento que mi voz suene suave.

\- Ellos... ellos no pueden hacerte daño nunca más, Leliana.- Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo con la voz más firme.- Los maté a todos.

_Pongo los ojos en mi. Por supuesto, lo había olvidado. Ella hace esas cosas también._

Silencio de nuevo. Puede ser que haya pasado un minuto o dos, mientras estamos aquí sentadas. Ella abrazándome y yo con mi brazo rodeándola. Y... se siente bien. Estar así... cerca de alguien. Nunca tuve un momento "íntimo" con ninguna persona. Parece ser que de esta manera la reconforta, se siente... protegida. Al mismo tiempo, puedo sentir una especie de calor agradable. No sé con que comparar. No estoy familiarizada con ninguna de estas cosas.

Leliana parece que se ha calmado, su llanto se ha detenido. Siento su aliento por mi cuello y cierro automáticamente los ojos. Dejándome sentir... relajando mi cuerpo... ¿Como alguna vez he despreciado tanto a esta chica cuando ella es tan... cálida?

Abro los ojos. Si yo siento esto ¿ella podría saberlo? ¿Ella lo siente también? ¿Cómo es posible o en qué momento esta situación cambió de un momento a otro?

\- Morrigan...- Su voz es suave de nuevo.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Leliana levanta su cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos.

\- Dijiste que sabias. Que sabes cómo se siente. ¿Cómo?- Respiro hondo.

__No irás a hacer una escena como ella, ¿verdad? Tú eres Morrigan, la fuerte, la poderosa e independiente que no necesita de los demás. No lo olvides... __

__\- __Ya sabes...- Comienzo tratando controlar el tono de mi voz.- Es más o menos la historia de siempre. La madre bruja tiene una hija bruja, hace la vida de su hija un infierno, la mantiene aislada y sola, la castiga cada vez que quiere salir por un minuto. Y... - Oh, estás palabras no salen con facilidad.- y, finalmente, la hija de la bruja se entera de que su madre sólo necesitaba un nuevo cuerpo para su proyecto de vida eterna... y que su propia mente... su personalidad, era sólo una molestia para ella. Algo que echaría en el olvido cuando llegara el momento.- Digo al fin.

Bueno, eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? Al menos no he derramado ninguna lágrima. _Nunca una lágrima. Nunca la debilidad. Has aprendido bien... __Nunca te daré eso madre._

\- Eso es... tan cruel.- Me sorprende la voz de Leliana. Me está mirando.- Ella te necesitaba como... una especie de... ¿vestido nuevo?- Me causa un poco de gracia su termino. Dibujo una sonrisa amarga.

\- Bueno, esa no es la forma más elegante para describirlo, me atrevo a decir. Pero tampoco es mala.

Y me doy cuenta de algo. Algo sucedió. Luego de contarle. Realmente siento como si me hubiera sacado un poco de peso, al hablar de ello con la bardo. Sí, yo se lo había dicho a la chica Cousland. Pero no fue lo mismo. En ese momento necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que enfrentara a Flemeth, porque yo no podía. No sin perderlo todo. No sin correr el riesgo de que Flemeth, tomara su oportunidad de ocupar mi cuerpo allí. Pero lo que está sucediendo ahora, es otra cosa.

Yo no necesitaba contarle a Leliana sobre el asunto para obtener ayuda o ganar algo. Simplemente quise compartirlo... con ella. __Porque ella puede entenderte ¿no?. Qué ironía: de todas las personas, ella es la que menos esperabas. A quien le diste la espalda tan pronto cuando empezaba abrir la boca para balbucear alguna estupidez de la capilla o sus tontas historias. Nunca esperaste que de esos labios salieran dos palabras sensatas. Oh... deberías sentirte miserable ahora mismo. Como la trataste en el pasado. ___Déjame en paz. ¿Ahora te vuelves contra mi?_

La voz de Leliana me saca del trance y mentalmente lo agradezco.

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado con tu mente... tú alma? ¿Ella simplemente la habría... descartado?- Sus ojos me observan expectantes.

\- Supongo que no mentiría si dijera que en cualquier lado. En el Velo tal vez. Aunque, probablemente Flemeth hubiera encontrado una manera de... consumirlas.- Cuando digo eso, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.- Básicamente, habría sido como si nunca hubiera existido, supongo.- Inmediatamente cuando finalizo, Leliana vuelve a abrazarme.

\- Lo siento mucho, Morrigan. No tenía idea.

Ahora sí que esto es incómodo. Una cosa es que la sostenga y escuche sus gritos llorosos. Siendo la fuerte. Pero realmente ser consolada por alguien... extraño. Como todo lo que me ha pasado con ella hasta ahora. No sé como interpretarlo. No sé si me gusta, pero sé que no me desagrada tampoco. Y esa sensación cálida que sentí antes, vuelve cuando Leliana pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Luego frunzo el ceño cuando una idea atraviesa mi cabeza.

\- Espera un momento. ¿Cómo que no tenías idea? ¿No estuviste allí, con Elissa y los demás?- Y ella se aleja de nuevo. No puedo evitar maldecir en silencio por no haber esperado un poco más antes de preguntar. Ella me mira.

\- Sí, estuve. Pero no sabía que había pasado para que tú decidieras eso. Elissa no me dijo nada, solamente me contó que tú necesitabas de nuestra ayuda para lidiar con Flemeth. Y por eso fuimos.- Mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

\- Tú luchaste contra Flemeth, _la _Flemeth de las leyendas que tanto te gusta contar... ¿Sólo porque la guarda te dijo que yo estaba en peligro? ¿Eso fue motivo suficiente para ti?- Leliana me mira como si no entendiera mis preguntas.

\- Por supuesto que lo fue.- Dijo con obviedad.- Estábamos juntos en esto. Eras una de nosotros, Morrigan. Así era como funcionaba. Incluso si tú no nos conciderabas tus amigos, eramos compañeros en ese entonces. Y teníamos que protegernos los unos a los otros. Elissa sabía eso, puede que el Hacedor bendiga su alma. Es por eso que se decidió a ayudarte. Y a mi con Marjolaine. A Alistair con su hermana. A Wynne, a Shale, nos ayudó a cada uno cuando lo necesitábamos.- De alguna extraña manera, eso tenía sentido.- Ahora que lo pienso, ella ayudó a mucha gente.- Asentí.

\- Sí, no te parece que hubiera Ruina que detener con todos los problemas personales que la mujer resolvió en el camino.

Leliana sonrió, y me sentí agradecida después de todas sus lágrimas. La observé detenidamente y eso golpeó mi cabeza. ¿Siempre fue así de hermosa cuando sonreía? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Oh, no. Intento alejar esas preguntas de mi mente. Esto ya está tomando una dirección bastante extraña. ¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?

Y de alguna manera, las palabras de la bardo me hacen pensar. Elissa había estado allí para el grupo. Así como lo hicieron todos los demás. Zevran, Oghren, Shale... Wynne, no puedo creerlo. Incluso el obtuso de Alistair...

...Y no debo olvidarme de ella. Leliana. A la que siempre aparté, de quien me burlaba. Siempre siendo dura con ella. Y aún así, no dudó en ayudar en lo que pudiera. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Ella seguía siendo... agradable y solidaria.

\- ¿Leliana?- Pregunto dudando. Ella levanta la vista de nuevo.- Me pregunto...- No sé si sea conveniente hacerlo, sin embargo no puedo evitar saber.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te convertiste en... ti? Digo, después de todo lo que pasaste. ¿Cómo llegaste a... confiar, a preocuparte y ayudar..? No sé, en lugar de...- Abruptamente me callo cuando pienso en lo opuesto.

Desconfiar de todos, ser miserable, aislarme del resto del mundo.

\- Fue...- Parecía pensar en la respuesta antes de haber terminado.- Tuve ayuda.- Me obliga a poner lo ojos. Ya sé lo que vendrá después.

\- Esto estaba destinado a ser una conversación sería, chica. ¿Podrías hablar sobre este asunto sin mencionar ninguna de tus pequeñas charlas privadas con el Hacedor?

\- No quise decir eso y no era necesario que me pongas los ojos.- Respondió.- Estoy hablando de una mujer. Una madre venerable.- Su mirada parecía alejarse.- Creo que me salvó en más de una forma. Ella me ayudó a escapar de mi celda, sí. Pero fue más que eso, ella me ayudó a encontrar mi camino de regreso... No a mi antigua vida, por supuesto. Ella me mostró que podía cambiar, elegir mi camino, tratar de ser una mejor persona que antes. Porque... ella me entendió, Morrigan. Ella me dijo que una vez fue como yo y supe que era verdad. Ella era tan confiable y generosa. Un Apoyo. Leal. Y amable. ¡Oh, siempre tan amable!. Ella creyó en mí y me mostró que había gente buena en este mundo.

Yo mantuve mis ojos en los de ella, mientras las palabras resonaban en mi mente.

_De apoyo._

_Leal._

_Amable. _

_Entendimiento._

¿Podría ser que ...?

\- Parece una persona... muy especial.- Me sorprendo de lo frágil que sonó mi voz.

\- Oh, lo es.- Asiente enfáticamente, sin separar sus ojos de los míos ni siquiera por un instante. ¿Ella sabe lo que yo pienso? ¿Puede ver eso?- Sí, ella era... muy especial para mí. Fue a través de ella que yo aprendí cómo una sola persona puede cambiar tu vida. Marjolaine hizo exactamente eso... de una manera muy cruel. Ella, por su parte, cambió mi vida para mejor. Ella era tan cálida y de buen corazón y... y...

\- Y buena.- Terminé su frase. Mis labios se movían por voluntad propia.- Simplemente buena.- Una vez más, la bardo asiente.

\- ¡Sí! Simplemente buena. Eso es todo, Morrigan.- Suspira.- ¿Cómo...

No la dejo continuar. Fue un impulso.

La devoción que puso en cada palabra que dijo. Su entusiasmo desbordante hacia esa persona que tanto la ayudo. Su determinación en seguir, en continuar con su vida en vez de retraerse, de no sentirse miserable ni dejarse dirigir por su pasado tan... desalentador.

Eso, de alguna manera... llegó dentro de mi. ¿Cómo de increíble debe ser encontrar a alguien así? Y tal vez... yo... de alguna manera retorcida...

¿Es lo que estuve buscando todo este tiempo? ¿Es lo que realmente he querido y anhelado en lo mas profundo de mi amarga alma? Quizás, este impulso, es lo único que me demuestra lo que siento. Que puedo sentir...

Después de todo: ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Todo parece tan claro. Mis labios sobre los suyos... mi mano tocando su mejilla. Se siente tan... bien... Me sorprendo de lo fácil que todo me parece correcto en este momento. La naturalidad del asunto. Y todavía me asombro más al darme cuenta que no hay ningún tipo de resistencia en Leliana. Ella simplemente cerró sus ojos y me devuelve el beso. Con tanta naturalidad... Bueno... en cierto modo lo es. Y sus labios son tan...

_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Así no actúas tú y menos con ella! ¡Contrólate! _La voz de mi cabeza me trajo de vuelta como una cuchillo filoso atravesando la carne. _¡Es Leliana! ¡La bardo y santurrona aburrida de la capilla! ¡Eres patética, estúpida al dejarte envolver así! Este no es tu propósito._

Abruptamente me separo de ella y me aparto bruscamente. La sorpresa en su rostro no se deja esperar.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Espeto casi en un grito.- Esto... esto es completamente ridículo!

_¡Sí lo es! Por fin caes en cuenta._

Comienzo a alejarme más de ella, no quiero permanecer a su lado. Esto no está bien. Puedo ver como mueve su cabeza con gesto triste y pronunciando un silencioso "no". No puedo dejar que crea esto, no debo permitirle pensar que esto significa algo. No, no, no... _Arréglalo Morrigan, hazlo como mejor sabes hacerlo._

\- En serio... ¿Tú y yo? Es ridículo.- Digo mordás. Me doy la vuelta dándole la espalda.- Que estupidez...

\- No, Morrigan, por favor, no lo hagas.- Puedo oírla susurrar.- No lo hagas...

_No la escuches, ella solo quiere engatusarte, hacerte bailar a su son y tú, se lo estás permitiendo._

Agg, su voz en tono condescendiente me pone furiosa. Ella no me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer. Me doy la vuelta enfrentándola y toda mi ira sale a través de mis palabras. Aunque también esté enojada con mi misma.

\- ¿Que no haga qué?- Mis palabras suenan duras, incluso furiosas.

\- Lo que estás apunto de hacer- Me mira triste y la odio por eso.- Lo que haces siempre.

\- ¿Lo que hago siempre?- Repito con desdén.- No te atrevas a decir que me conoces chica.

\- Sí. Lo que haces siempre que alguien se acerca a ti... te apartas.- Se levanta y da unos pasos cerca de mi.- Cuando sientes que alguien puede llegar a ti, lo alejas.Y esto que pasó, lo iniciaste tú. Por favor Morrigan, por un momento deja de pensar con la cabeza y permite a tú corazón hacerlo. Permítete sentir, no intentes buscar la racionalidad...- No puedo seguir oyéndola. Esto tiene que parar.

\- Oh, no, no te atrevas a tirar tus pequeños proverbios alegres en mi "deja que tu corazón actúe"- Me burlo imitando su patética voz.- "Pensar con la cabeza", Sí, tiendo a hacer eso. Y eso es lo que se llama "pensamiento racional", chica. ¡Algo que nosotros los adultos hacemos!- La veo negar firmemente.

\- No, Morrigan no es racional en absoluto. O por lo menos no del tipo correcto.- "no del tipo correcto" ¿De dónde salió esa idea loca?- No todo puede ser racionalizado, muchas veces las cosas que hacemos no tienen lógica o razón, sino que lo hacemos por algo más allá de eso. Eso es permitirse sentir... dejarse llevar por algo que deseas y no está mal.- La miro sorprendida cuando se acerca aún más. Y puedo notar como quiero rehuir de ella, porque retrocedo. Pero mi espalda choca contra la mesa. No puedo continuar, debo seguir aquí. Con ella muy cerca mio.- Lo que tú dices, es el patrón que Flemeth quería para ti, Morrigan. Aislarte. Asegurarte de que nadie es digno de tú atención, porque todos los demás están por debajo de tí. Sólo para ser utilizados y no preocuparte por ellos. Esa no eres tú. Esa es la Morrigan de Flemeth.

\- Oh ¿Es eso? "La Morrigan de Flemeth" ¿verdad?- Grito desafiante.- ¿Y tú conocerás otra por casualidad, verdad? ¿Cómo es eso, me pregunto?- Leliana se limita a mirarme. No existen movimientos por su parte, sólo esa mirada sincera.

\- Porque la vi. Me salvaste la vida, Morrigan. ¿Dónde está la racionalidad en eso? Mataste Marjolaine. Me cargaste todo el camino hasta aquí, cuando podrías haberme dejado morir allí mismo, en la Espesura. ¿Por qué? Y después de eso... cuando llegaste aquí y me entregaste a Wynne, tú podrías simplemente haberte ido, para no ser vista de nuevo. Pero te quedaste. Me tuviste entre tus brazos mientras lloraba, hace tan solo unos minutos. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Nosotras compartimos algo aquí. Y fuiste tú quien me beso. Eso no fue racional, Morrigan. Y tampoco fue Flemeth. Fuiste tú. Esto eres tú.

Durante su discurso estuve conteniendo la respiración. Una vez más, las palabras de Leliana me sacudieron hasta la médula. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. ¿Habia pensado en ese momento cuando la vi allí, tendida en el suelo, con Marjolaine regodéandose ante ella? ¿Había pensado racionalmente? No en absoluto, no, desde que comenzó todo esto.

No puedo continuar. No quiero responder a nada de lo que dice o pregunta. Me siento cansada... La voz de mi cabeza me tortura en cada oportunidad... no, no puedo seguir así y no quiero seguir hablando con ella.

\- Déjalo, chica.- Mi voz es ronca. Leliana se quedó en silencio por un momento. Entonces asiente con la cabeza.

\- Sí, probablemente... deba irme... y descansar. Aunque es posible que te alejes luego de que cruce aquella puerta. Y en el caso que eso no es lo que hagas, sé que también necesitas tu tiempo para pensar en esto. Y yo estaré esperando tu respuesta. Y entiende esto, Morrigan: Si tu respuesta es no, lo aceptaré. Tú nunca oirás de mí otra vez.- Dijo bajando la mirada para luego levantar su mano y tocar mi mejilla, sin ser consciente que su toque, me provoca un escalofrío que recorre mi columna vertebral.- Pero, por favor,- Su voz suena a súplica.- prométeme que pensarás esto, con la cabeza y con el corazón. No te quites la posibilidad de que algo... algo bueno te pase, por ninguna razón, por favor...- Me mira con sus ojos azules tristes y luego se da la vuelta para irse. No puedo decir ni una palabra. ¿Acaso hay palabras para esto?

Antes de salir de la habitación definitivamente, se da la vuelta por última vez.

-Oh, y es Leliana.- dijo.

La miro perdida. ¿Que quiere decir?

\- Mi nombre- Me explica como si hubiera leído mi mente.- Siempre me llamas "chica" o "bardo" o "tonta". Creo que hoy fue la primera vez que te oí decir mi nombre. ¿Podría por favor... seguir así?-Bajó la cabeza, mirando casi tímida.- Sonó... agradable cuando lo dijiste.

Y eso fue todo. Me quedo mirando la puerta mientras se cierra detrás de ella. Sigo de pie, perdida. Muevo mis manos detrás de mi y mis dedos tocan algo frío. Me doy la vuelta y reconozco lo que es. Es el collar. Lo que llevo estudiando intensamente por su magia interna. Su regalo. El que ella compró pensando en mi, sin saber que es mágico. Lo hizo simplemente porque le pareció lindo y que sería adecuado para mi.

Lo sostengo entre mis manos y miro su patrón una vez más.

Se ve complejo y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Cierro los ojos involuntariamente y escucho mis pensamientos. Para mi sorpresa, la desagradable voz no aparece, en cambio, mi propia voz resquebrajada sale de mi boca.

\- Voy a pensar en esto. Con mi cabeza... y mi corazón. Lo prometo... Leliana.- Agrego haciendo caso a su pedido anterior.

Y su nombre sonó bien.

* * *

Me detengo a mitad de la escalera para poder descansar. Me sostengo sobre la fría pared de piedra. Es mejor detenerme un instante para no caer. Mi cuerpo está cansado y sin duda aún se recupera del veneno que pudo haberme matado. Mis piernas se sintieron débiles con cada paso inestable e inseguro. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

Por otra parte, la euforia que se implantó en mi cabeza, apartaba por segundos el cansancio que mi cuerpo sentía. Mi mente corre a la misma velocidad que lo hace mi corazón. Una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo. Y una parte de mi, todavía teme que todo lo sucedido en esa habitación haya sido una alucinación, producto de un dulce y sorprendente sueño febril.

Y lo entiendo. No es sencillo asimilar algo así.

_Ella me dio un beso. ¡Morrigan realmente me besó! Y antes de eso, hubo más. Ese hormigueo que sentí cuando ella me abrazó _suavemente mientras yo lloraba. El latido de mi corazón cuando ella me había mirado profundamente a los ojos, por primera vez sentí que algo era diferente. Cuando se dio cuenta del daño que produjeron sus palabras. Pero el beso... ese beso disparó mi sano juicio traspasando el techo hacia el cielo.

\- Morrigan me besó-. Digo tocando con las yemas de mis dedos mis labios, y me percato de que lo he dicho en voz alta. Es que fue algo demasiado dulce. Difícil de creer si eso proviene de Morrigan.

Nunca había esperado esto. Aunque... siendo sincera, hubo momentos en los que había jugado con la idea. Desde que la vi por primera vez, cuando le pedí a Elissa en Lothering, luego de mi visión, poder unirme con ella, en su causa contra la Ruina.

Morrigan siempre me pareció una mujer fascinante. Hermosa. Misteriosa. Profunda. Independiente... Sin que ella lo notara, la observaba con atención en el campamento. Su figura esbelta, su cabello peinado de esa forma tan elegante y que tan bien la hace lucir. Por supuesto que fantaseaba con la idea. Sin embargo, después de algunas conversaciones, o mejor dicho, los intentos de conversaciones que Morrigan interrumpía con gusto, dejándome hablando sola. Me hizo dar cuenta que eso nunca iba a suceder, ni siquiera me permitiría ser su amiga.

Aún así, eso no impidió de que disfrutara de algunos bonitos sueños... sí, inapropiados que tuve sobre ella y yo en aquel entonces. La Ruina estaba pasando y de todos modos, intenté atesorar cada momento raro de alegría. Incluso si se tratara sólo de una fantasía alegre. ¿Una bardo no tenía derecho a eso? Y esos sueños habían sido muy, muy alegres. ¿Qué daño podría causar? Después de todo, sólo eran sueños y los sueños no perjudican a nadie.

A veces fue difícil, sin embargo. Cuando despertaba por la mañana, volviendo a la realidad cuando veía a la mujer de mis sueños de nuevo, pero ahora ignorandome por completo o incluso insultándome, en lugar de... hacer esas otras cosas. En ocasiones al estar frente a ella, había tenido problemas para no sonrojarme.

_Y ahora, hace un instante, ella me besó. De solo pensarlo, siento fuerza para seguir. Me recompongo y cuidadosamente doy un paso más... y otro..._

Mis piernas están débiles, pero eso no me detiene para seguir bajando cada escalón. Quizás sea un poco mas fácil a partir de ahora, retomando el movimiento. No falta mucho para llegar a mi habitación. Pero mi rodilla cede haciéndome tropezar. ¡Maldita seas Marjolaine! ¿Por qué no cumpliste y simplemente te marchaste?

Aún así, todo lo que Marjolaine había hecho, todas las consecuencias de mi propia ingenuidad y la vileza de mi exmentora, todo eso me llevó hacia ese nuevo camino. Hacia el Hacedor y la Capilla. Hacia Elissa y la gran batalla.Y... y ahora a esto. A Morrigan...

El veneno de Marjolaine... y el beso de Morrigan como la cura. _¿No es irónico? Si hubiera conocido a Morrigan hace unos años, habría jurado que sería al revés._

Di un paso más. No parece tan difícil. Doy la vuelta en la esquina y luego... unos cuantos corredores más...

Y mi mente vuelve a rememorar lo acontecido anteriormente. Aunque intento mantener la calma respecto a esto, no puedo. Debería mantener mis expectativas bajas. Sí, ella me besó. Pero, ¿qué significa eso con Morrigan como protagonista? Ella es complicada, un aspecto que realmente siempre me gustó de ella. Se añade a su belleza.

Estoy entrando en un terreno peligroso, sin embargo. Estoy permitiendo que estos sentimientos vuelvan desde lo más profundo y no debería. ¿Acaso no he sido herida lo suficiente en el pasado? Morrigan es difícil y en ocasiones cruel, pero no como Marjolaine. Morrigan no entiende el concepto del amor, para ella el amor es una debilidad, que no existe. Todo se limita a la pasión y la lujuria del momento. Oh Hacedor. ¿Y si Morrigan decide que lo sucedido fue un momento de debilidad y simplemente se marcha? Eso es algo que ella pude hacer.

De repente, una sombra se cierne sobre mis pensamientos. ¿Me he ido demasiado pronto?, ¿Debería haberme negado a irme? O tal vez debería haberla besado. En este momento, creo que hubiera sido lo correcto. Tal vez esta era nuestra oportunidad. Mi oportunidad. Y tal vez me equivoqué al dejar la decisión en sus manos.

¿Podría haber hecho más? ¿Debería haber hecho más?

De repente, me doy cuenta de que estoy frente a la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Cuento tiempo estuve vagando por mi mente que no me percaté de esto? Dado los acontecimientos, creo que estoy justificada.

Al abrir la puerta, la duda se incrementa aún más. Fue un error, debí haberme quedado allí con ella. Esperar a su respuesta, intentar a que entendiera que esto no es nada malo. Estando sola, ella lo pensará de otra forma y lo más probable es que decida que fue una fantasía o debilidad del momento.

Me despojo de mis botas y me meto debajo de las sábanas de mi cama. Y los pensamientos golpean mi cabeza otra vez. Tratándose de Morrigan, es completamente incierto lo que pueda suceder. Si ella cambia de opinión, ya no estará aquí mañana. Se habrá ido y nunca más volveré a verla de nuevo.

_Esto último hace que mi corazón se achique. No verla nunca más. _

No puedo hacer nada más ahora al respecto. No puedo levantarme, he ido hasta el límite y más allá. Sé como hacerlo y también sé cuando mi cuerpo no puede hacer nada más.

¿Así es como esta historia va a terminar? La sensación familiar de la sombra vuelve a mi. El cansancio comenzó a hacerse cargo de todo mi cuerpo. Antes de entregarme por completo al sueño, cierro mis ojos y digo una pequeña plegaria.

\- Que ella haga lo correcto Hacedor.

De repente, siento un toque en la frente. Mis ojos se abren de nuevo y la veo... Morrigan.

\- Por el Aliento del Hacedor, ¡eso fue rápido!


End file.
